DYING TO BE LOVED
by Addmein
Summary: Christine is a shy simple girl living on her own after the death of her parents, the only thing she has to make her feel close is the music her father loved. As she sings and dances for a living in a Ballet at the Opera house in New York. Erik only known as the Ghost has never been in love,has never been seen until he breaks his one rule his only rule when it comes to her!
1. Chapter 1

Christine

I stood there in the doorway of my apartment looking around hoping I wasnt leaving anything this time like I did before. I ran to the kitchen cutting off the coffee pot putting it in the sink then I was out the door. Only to see my bus speading away.

"NOOO WAIT PLEASE" I screamed as I tried to catch it but it was no use, I was going to have to either wait on the next one or catch a cab. I have to go with the cab, I thought as I stood to the side of the street raising my hand. "Taxi" after waiting a few minutes a cab pulled up, I got in.

"Where to ma'am?" Cab driver asked

"Lincoln Center Plaza please" I said and he looked at me. "Please or I'll be even more late" nodding and driving off, I took the time to get ready in the cab, struggling but doing a pretty good bun and changing my shoes. After a ride we pulled up to the Opera house.

"22.50 ma'am" cabbie said and I sighed here's money I could use on something else but I was paying the cabbie. I pulled out $25 giving it to him.

"Keep the change" I said jumping out of the cab and running in, once in I sign in and bumped into someone dropping my bag. "Oh shit" I reached for it so did he and we both bumped heads and started laughing.

"I'm sorry I didnt see you there I was looking for the managers office." the guy said I looked up at him and he was beautiful if a man can be that but he was.

"Umm" I said looking down. "It's up the stairs to the right 2nd door, knock 3 times then 2 more Harry is kinda weird"

"Thank you I'm Rauol and you are" Rauol smiled holding out his hand. I was about to shake it when I heard middle slection of La Boheme and knew how late I really was.

"I'm late" I said as I took off running toward the side doors, I needed to get to the back, once there I throw my stuff down making sure my hair in a tight bun. And I went running to the stage, running out to my spot.

"Christine you are late" Lady Margaret said Once I was in my place everything fell into place. After 3 hours of a long rehearsal we all was now stretching, getting water and talking lightly.

"You was late again" Judi said to me.

"I know I had to chase my bus then, I had to get a cab to get here" I said

"You need to leave earlier cause if you keep coming late you might get cut from the line" Meg said

"I dont think Lady Maragaret would get rid of me" I said

"It's not left to her, it's left to the Ghost who goes or who stays" Judi replied I just giggled at her.

"The Ghost really stop, I have never seen him if there is one" I laughed

"Why do you think Jade isnt here anymore, he didnt like her so he made sure she was off the line" Meg says

"You too where is he huh so scared, I got other things to worry about" I said

"Since you dont believe in the ghost then you wont have a problem going to box 5 sitting in his chair and take picture" Judi said and I looked at shaking my head, I grabbed my phone and walking out of the stage area, right to the side then up the stairs.

"1,2,3,4 annnnddd 5" I said to myself walking into box 5. I moved to the chair and sat down, from here you have the perfect veiw of everything. Pulling out my phone and I posed taking a picture. Looking over it, I saw glare from the light behind me, so I did it again this time the glare was gone. I was sitting there when it felt like someone was watching me.

I turned around and looked but there was no one there I knew it was Judi and Meg messing with me, looked back over when I felt something brush my cheek and I turned around looking. Just then one single curl fell down, I touched it wondering how it came loose with me just sitting here. I got up turning around and walking out of the box right down the stairs to Judi and Meg waiting.

"Happy?" I questioned looking at them both.

"Show us the picture you took" Judi asked and I pulled out my phone going to the second picture showing it to them.

"See no ghost" I said they both shrugged and we all laughed walking getting our bags, but I stopped and looked at the first picture. Studying it more I noticed it wasn't a trick from the light but it was 2 eyes, that staring behind me. I opened the picture up more to look at it, when...

"Come on your going to be late for your vocal lessions" some one said in my ear.

"Yea I can't be late for that too." I said putting up my phone grabbing my bag and running out of there. But I did look back wondering who just reminded me.

ERIK

I stood there as I watched her enter into my box, I was going to scare her and let her know this box is not to be messed with but it was her, I stood in the shadows and watched her. I stepped closer to look at her better allowing her to take a picture of just my eyes, I knew she didnt know if I was real of not but then I had to touch this beauty. I brushed her cheek and removed a pin from her hair just to see her hair fall down. After she left out of the box I watched her and as always she was to busy into something else so I had to give her a friendly reminder that she was going to be late for her lessions watching her leave, I nodded my head soon we will meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik

I moved thru the shadows never being seen, no one knows I'm here but they know I'm here. I moved around the Opera house right to the managers office standing behind the walls listening and watching. I saw Harry talking to the new artistic director. This was not what I wanted, I dont like new people if they don't know the rules but I will have to make it known who runs the Opera house, **ME** not them.

"Okay you can start tomorrow and I will take you around the Opera House and there's a few big rules here." Harry said

"Those are?" Raoul asked yes I know his name I look into everyone who wants to be apart of my world...

"One keep your office clean, keep your hands off of the girls and pay respects to the Ghost and stay away from box 5" Harry said

"The Ghost?" Raoul chuckled

"I wouldnt laugh if I was you here's he" Harry said

"Oh really okay then Ghost if your here then show yourself. Make something fall or move" Rauol laughed and this angered me, I raised my hand tapping a finger on the wall just then 3 pictures on the wall fell off, and the look on both of their faces made me chuckle throwing my voice into the room. The 2 men faces turned white.

"Dont temp me foolish boy, listen to his warning" I said Raoul turned around and looked about the room then at Harry who was more than scared.

"Did you hear that? What was that?" Raoul asked

"The Ghost do as he says and he'll leave you alone just listen to me... If you want things to change you have to write it down and leave it in the lock box out side Box 5, and you'll know if he agrees to it or if he's against it."Harry said and Raoul left out of the office, whiter then what he came in as. "Ghost I am sorry for his disrespect, please forgive him for his foolishness" I turned walking away moving thru and around and down then around staying with the darkness til I was finally home.

Once I went thru my doors I walked to my room standing there looking around the room, moving to my dresser gently place the hair pin down, knowing it was hers and I willl cherish it fully until we are once again able to meet.

"Christine sweet beautiful innocent Christine my Christine.To share is precious, pure and fair. Don't play with something you should cherish for life. Don't you wanna care, ain't it lonely out there?" I questioned myself. "Yes it's lonely out here" I walked out of my room right to my piano, where I sat and started to play a song, Tonight I can write the saddest lines I love her, and sometimes I wish she loved me too. I will get to have my time with her again, I know I will my sweet Christine, you are my love.

CHRISTINE

Days and Weeks went by and some weird things been happening, one I normally get out my house late cause I have to cut off my coffe pot and put it in the sink so this causes me to miss my bus but 2 weeks ago when I went running out the house to catch my but I didnt see it driving off with out me. But just as I was about to hail a cab, I saw my bus pulling up, it was my bus driver and the same people who are normally on it was on the bus. I asked if he was late, he told me know that the bus hours was changed to come to the stop 5 minutes later. **WEIRD **right I never knew them to change it to come 5 mins later but this made me catch my other connections on time so I got to the Opera House on time.

Second thing is my chorus part was set longer and gave me a little more time to sing and dance. This never happened **NEVER** there was no one person put on the spot light but the lead singer and I wasn't that, Tamar was the lead and she didn't like it she kept asking me what was I doing. I told her that I just follow and do what I am told by the artistic director.

Third is at my station where I do my make up or sit and laugh with my friends 1 long stem red rose has been sitting there plucked of it's thorns this happen 3 times in the last few weeks and when I ask about it no one knows who's doing it and of course it makes me smile that someone would be so sweet to do this for me. I don't know what's going on but I am going to roll with it. Right now I'm standing in Lady Margaret's office, she called for me before we was getting ready to leave Meg and Judi said they would wait for me and see what happened.

"Does this look like your personal place?" Lady Margaret asked

"No ma'am" I replied

"Do this look like a personal place for you to have things sent to you here?" Lady Margaret asked

"No ma'am" I replied lost I don't know what she was talking about.

"Well this was sent here for you" Lady Margaret said placing a dozen roses on top of the desk looking at me.

"I didnt have this sent here, I promise I didn't" I said looking at them.

"Well they was sent here for so please dont let it happen again" Lady Margaret said I picked them up and left the office. Walking to Meg and Judi.

"WOW those are beautiful" Judi said smelling them.

"Yea they are Lady Maggie was in there fussing at me these was sent to me." I said taking out the card.

"Well read it silly" Meg said I opened up the card.

"Dearest Christine,

Words will not began to state how beautiful you are to me, these flowers do no compare to you. I know that if I didnt say or do something soon I was afraid that to long a sacrifice can make a stone of a heart and My heart needs to be able to beat again. The only way it can do that is if you will do me the honors and meet me for dinner tonight at The Grand Tier Restaurant 9:00 under Heart.

-A friend"

"A friend? You holding out on us who is this friend?" Meg asked taking the card looking at.

"I dont know who this friend is" I said

"You better go it could be Martin" Judi said pointing to one other dancers.

"No how about Tony there" Meg giggled pointing.

"Oh could it be Mr. Sexy himself Rauol" Judi said we all turned to look at him, he is fine.

"Could it be, I mean he talks to you more than anyone else, helps you warm up, giving you tips it might be him" Meg sang we all giggled but stopped when he looked our way and smiled at us giving a little wink.

"See so you going?" Judi asked As we finally looked away getting our things.

"I guess." I said we all left and did a little shopping finding the right dress, once home, I took me a nap cause I wanted to be well rested. That night I was dressed and out the door, catching a cab made sure I was there on time.

"Hello Miss" Hostess said

"Hello I'm with the Heart party" I said she smiled.

"Right this way the table is the most private one we have in the restaurant" she said walking me to the table, and it was very nice very romantic. After being seated she told me that the meal and the wine was pre ordered and the first course will be served once the rest of my party arrives. I sat there waiting and nervous the whole time. I didnt know what was going to happen but I wanted to know all the same. I texted Meg and Judi a few times but still I was waiting.

After waiting 45 minutes I had went and checked with the hostess seeing if any word was left for me she told me there wasnt but there was alot of traffic so my date could be caught in it. I was back in my seat waiting and waiting. I sat here for about a hour and a half when the hostess came to me, as I was putting on my coat.

"Ma'am the food was pre ordered and well paid for what do you want me to do with it?" she asked

"You take it home enjoy yourself but can I have a bottle of Feuillatte Brut Champagne Cuvée Palmes d'Or 2002 please?" I asked

"Sorry ma'am we dont sale it like that" she said

"Please I was stood up, asked out on a date tonight and the fucking guy didnt show up or call or tell me nothing been here for 2 hours please" I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"Okay give me a minute" she said walking away I took the napkin and cried a little but wiping it away minutes later when she return with a bag handing it to me. "It's on the house and might I say he was an asshole for not showing up" I nodded and left.

I didnt wanna go right home so I walked around a little. I stopped when it felt like I was being followed. I stood there and then looked to my right and stared for a few minutes. Then I walked off catching a cab all the way home only stopping to get me some dinner as well as junk food. I ignored the calls and texts I was getting from my friends, but once in the house I took a long shower putting on some sweats then going to the living room turning on the tv and pigging out drinking like I had nothing to do tomorrow.

I ended up falling a sleep on the couch full, but I woke up around 2 feelings the same feeling hurt and alone maybe I'll get me a pet, I wish my mom and dad was here. I picked up my phone putting it in my pocket. Then my putting my sneakers on I wanted to throw this trash out before I went to bed. I wouldn't have to try to do it tomorrow which I was plan on coming 2 hours late, just to show Raoul how it felt or I wasn't going to go in at all. Yes I wasn't going to go in at all. I got up all the trash grabbing my keys and leaving my apartment, locking it behind me I went walking to the trash shoot, dumping it I went walking back towards my apartment a little tipsy when.

"Christine" a voice said I kept walking I wasnt in the mood for it today. "Christine" I turned around but I didn't see anyone there.

"Someone there?" I asked it was so late that it was too dark to see anyone. "WHO'S THERE?" I was looking then I saw 2 eyes that looking like they was glowing and it was the same 2 eyes that was in my picture, I moved back on wobby legs, the eyes seemed to float cause they followed me. "NO STAY AWAY FROM ME" I turned trying to get back to my home but I stupidly ran right passed it, I moved to the guy next doors front door and started banging on it. "CHRIS, CHRIS LET ME IN"

"Christine please calm yourself please" the voice said and I moved from the door backing up staring at the eyes that seemed to be burning a whole in me. I moved back, back so fast that I hit the back of my head on the metal pole that's hooked there. After hitting the pole everything started to fade in to black before I knew it I was knock out cold.

ERIK

I watch her as she was seat more beautiful then I could ever dream, I stood there wanting to walk out and sit with her. To tell her that it was me who sent the flowers but I didnt know how she was going to respond to me so I had to stand there and watch her, see the heartache in her eyes that she was stood up. But when she left I had to follow her and see where she will end up going.

I think I fell in love with her, a little bit more after seeing she came even if it wasnt the type of dinner I had planned it was like I knew her just from watching kind of person you can tell anything to, no matter how bad, and they'll still love you, because they know you. I wanted to go with her. I wanted her to notice me. And then she stopped walking. Under the moon, she stopped. And looked at me but I knew I was in the shadows so she couldn't see me but she still looked at me. Maybe she was trying to tell me something; I don't know. She didn't even know I was there.

I went for a walk through my Opera house thinking to myself and I knew I had to go to her leave her a gift tell her I was sorry for not showing up. Once I got to her home I saw her, stumbling throwing away trash and I had to speak to her. But then she freaked out on me, running from me screaming at me this broke my heart to see 2 beautiful blue eyes with so much fear for me when I wouldn't harm her at all. Once she was backing up I saw the pole, I reached out to stop her but she moved to fast from me hitting her head. I caught her before she hit the floor. Our first I was wishing it would be something more romatic but this have to do. I have someone cough and I held her in my arms. As I watch the guy next door Chris unlock his door and go in his home. I couldn't leave my Christine here, I can use my talents to get in to her apartment and leave her there but what if she needs help or treatment there's only one thing I need to do and take sweet Christine home with me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTINE

Slowly I began to opens my eyes and I laid there with the worst headache slowly rubbing my head, the back of my head where it hurt. I closed my eyes back.

"Damn my head hurt" I mumbled finally sitting up rubbing my head looking around. This was not my bedroom, maybe this was Chris's house I never seen his bedroom so maybe he came out and helped me. I sat there looking around the bedroom was big as hell, how did he have such a big bedroom. Mine wasn't this big, I wish it was. I got up out the bed and looked around the room, this is not Chris's apartment. I went to the window opening the current but I couldn't get the window open. I tried both windows in the room. But nothing neither one of them was opening, I walked slow to the bedroom door and opened it, I peeked out but I didn't see anyone it was just a hallway. I walked out of the room looking around going down the hallway towards a light, that lead me to the livingroom. I looked around and didn't see noo phones, I went to the window and these didn't open as well.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked myself I looked around and I patted my pockets and felt my cell pulling it out I looked and saw I had no signal. "SHIT" I looked around the livingroom going to each window but they didn't open, til I saw the door, it had to be the front door. I ran to it and tried the nob it was locked so I felt around for the lock and I even looked but I didn't see any. "Where the hell am I?"

"Your in my home" a voice said and I looked around leaning up against the door. "Don't panic Christine" I turned around the voice was right in my ear. I moved from the door then I looked I saw someone standing there by another door way not the way I came.

"Who are you?" I asked I looked and saw the same 2 glowing eyes that was at my apartment. "You was outside my apartment"

"I was" the voice said

"You was, was in my picture I took" I stuttered

"I was, normally my box is left open, no one dares come in there but you did" the voice said all I could see was a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked and the eyes moved to the lamp turning it on, there stood a man very tall at least 6 feet or taller. I stepped back looking at him, watching him stand up straight and his eyes never left mine.

"I am Erik, but known as The Ghost of the opera" Erik said he had a mask on his face, a white mask that made me even more scared. I gently touched my pockets for my keys that held my mase but I felt my keys and not my mase. "I have removed that from you, just in cause you did something you regret."

"Opera Ghost? Your real?" I asked

"I am very much real" Erik said and bowed.

"Your windows don't open, you don't have a phone, no signal and your door doesn't have any locks" I said looking around then right back at him. His eyes didn't leave me, he just stared.

"No I don't, I don't have need for those things, useless talking on the phone" he said waving his hands as if the phone was the worst thing.

"Why am I here and why do m head hurt?" I asked moving back as he walked to a chair sitting down.

"You wasn't thinking and moved from me when I was trying to speak with you. You hit your and was knocked out so I couldn't leave you there. Who knows what would have happen if I did" he said

"You bring me here, here really why didn't you just leave me there" I said

"I thought it would be best for you come here" He said

"I wanna go home. You can see I'm fine; I don't need to be here I need to go home." I said

"Leave?" He questioned with a look of shock written across his face. "You wanna leave me, now?"

"Yes I need to go home, I need to call my friends who will worry about me," I explained. "If they don't hear from me they will know something is up? And if I don't dance or sing I will be kicked off the line and not get paid" He shook his head fiercely. Then he stood up, this made me back up.

"You don't understand," he groaned. "You can't leave. I won't let you leave."

"What do you mean you won't let me leave?" I asked, I looked around the room then at him. "I want to go home!"

"Christine please," he whispered, "I love you."

"How could you?" I asked. "You don't even know me. YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME... WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO?" I moved to the window again I was going to open it and get out of here.

"Christine stop" he said I looked at him he was moving towards me and I moved running to the other window, now banging on the window.

"HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" I screamed banging on the window.

"Christine stop, stop it" he said and I looked at him as he came towards me. I back up grabbing the lamp throwing it at him. I ran to the door again trying it but it was just the same locked with no locks. "Christine"

"NO YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME THERE, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRING ME HERE, I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I HATE YOU" I screamed and ran out of the livingroom and down the hall right back to the room I came out of, slamming and closing the door, then locking it. I got in the bed and cried.

ERIK

I stood there watching her as she ran off to the room that I made up for her, it hit my heart hard that she screamed at me telling me she hate me. This is not what I wanted, I wanted her to be happy here. I want her to be happy with me she is finally in my home and I can't let her go, I can't let her go at all. I walked down the hallway right to her room where I could hear her crying.

"Christine" I said unsure on how I am to stop her from crying cause I've been alone all these years and not speaking to anyone has made my social skills off. "Christine"

"Leave me alone, don't talk to me unless your take me home." Christine sobbed. The next few hours I sat at my organ and played,played and played trying to sooth how we both was feeling. This afternoon I went into the kitchen and made us both some lunch walking to her room. I knocked on the door a few times.

"Christine I have made you lunch" I said waiting for her to reply but she never did. I placed the tray on the floor and thought about unlocking the door and walking in but she was already mad with me, so I wouldn't cross that line. "Christine your food is sitting outside your door"

I turned walking down the hallway once I got to the end of the hallway. I looked when I heard a lock and the door opened up, her hand pulled the tray into the room and closed locking the door back. The next 3 days went like this, I was eating breakfast,lunch and dinner alone with this beauty locked away in the room, never speaking to me. I was like a maid in my own home I had half a mind to go into that room and demand her to talk to me, to come out and eat at the table like an adult and not a spoiled little brat. But I didn't I was going to give her time, I was used to eating alone and playing alone and living alone I'm a solitary creature. So her silence to me did not bother me but me knowing she is here, is what won't let my heart stop skipping a beat when I think of her.

Right now I was in the kitchen finishing making lunch, when I looked at the door seeing 2 beautiful blue eyes staring at me. I stopped what I was doing, and looked at her.

"Hi, ummm sorry I didn't mean to stop you from what you was doing I'll go back to the room" she said she started to move but I stopped her.

"No don't leave I was getting our lunch ready and well if you would like to join me at the table it will be wonderful to have some company." I said she gave me a small smile. I finished with our lunch and had her follow me to the dinning room and I smiled a little when I heard her gasp at it. I sat our food down, pulling out her chair.

We didn't speak while we ate our food but I did get back up and turned on some light music. I caught her swaying a little in her chair to the music but she wasn't really eatting. I finally had to ask her why she wasn't eating.

"Is the food not to your liking?" I asked looking at her.

"No it's fine just wondering if it's tainted" she said

"Tainted? As in have I put anything in your food... Christine I wouldn't harm you" I said she nodded and ate some more and I watched her as she drank her juice. "And besides if I was to do that I wouldn't put it in your food. I would put in your cup so it would mask that the taste" I spit her drink a little grabbing her napkin wiping her mouth those blue eyes turned towards me and I tried to hide my smirk but it was no use she still saw it.

"That's not funny" she fussed

"I'm sorry" I said she just rolled her eyes after eating lunch I was shocked that she helped me clean the table and even offered to do the dishes which I denyed her of doing.

"If I'm going to be here, I need to get a few thing from my apartment" she said as she stood at the door of the livingroom watching me taking a seat in my chair with a book.

"Write a list of stuff you need and I'll be more than happy to get the things you need" I said

"No I don't want you going through my things. I need to get it myself so I need to go back home to get what I need" she said and I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay if it's your wish we will go to your home tonight so you can get the things you need... Or" I agreed as she turned to walk away she turned and looked at me. " You can give me a list of things you need and I'll go get them myself from any store in the city"

"No I want my own things" she said and walked away I nodded and sat thinking to myself.

CHRISTINE

I was in the room so long that I had gotten tired, I laid down and went right to sleep. After sleeping for what seem a few hours I slowly was waking up, I opened my eyes and noticed where I was. I sat up and looked around I was in my apartment on the couch. It was dark but I know my place.

"It was all a dream" I said rubbing my head.

"No Christine" he said I turned and looked I saw him standing there eyes glowing. "You wanted to come here to get what you need please hurry" I got up and went to my room pushing the door up but stopped when I heard his voice in my ear. "Don't close the door"

"I have to close it, I need to shower and change and I don't do this in front of strange men" I said looking at him, he nodded. I closed my door locking it. I wet right to my house phone picking it up but there was no dial tone or anything. He did something to the phone.I went grabbing me some clothes and getting a duffle bag putting things in it, I was packing like crazy. Trying to make sure I didn't forget anything. Cause I didn't know when I was going to be coming back here, grab the picture of my parents kissing it, pushing it in my bag zipping it up and changing my shoes and I walked to my window and opened it, it was dark and cod out the New York air I normally loved but I couldn't think about it now. I went putting on a hoodie and putting my duffle bag over my neck and I went right to my window climbing out of it, so glad I was only on the second floor so the drop wasn't going to be that bad.. **I THINK**... I dropped my bag and climbed all the way out and jumped to the ground below.

"OOWW SHIT" I whined grabbing my ankle I didn't break it but it hurt like shit. I looked up to my window but I didn't see him. I grabbed my bag and hopped away. "Taxi" I waved my hands looking back at my window hoping he didnnt noticed I was gone. After I got in a cab.

"Where to?" Cabbie asked

"23 lear street please" I said laying down in the backseat. After a 30 maybe 35 minute ride.

"$15.00 ma'am" cabbie said and I gave him $20 and got out I went hopping in to a different apartment building. Going to the 4th floor I started banging on the door.

"What the hell" Judi said opening the door when she saw me she hugged me. "Christine where the hell you been?"

"Let me in" I said hopping in as she closed the door I went and sat down on the couch. Meg came out from the other room.

"Where have you been you dont know know how to answer your phone?" Meg fussed and that when I lost it and I started to cry.

"Wait what happen why are you crying?" Judi said coming to me hugging me and I told them everything that had happen, I thought they was going to laugh at me or make fun of me but they didn't. They hugged me tight and now we needed to get out of here.

"Where can we go?" Judi asked

"I have no clue" Meg said

"We can call Raoul he can help us right?" I asked

"Yes I'll call him" Judi said leaving getting her phone calling him.

"I should have listen to you Meg" I said

"It's okay, let's just hope he don't know where we stay" Meg said After a hour has pass Raoul was here and I told him what happen.

"I don't know what to say but we can't stay in the city pack yall things and let's go to my house in the Hamptons" Raoul said as they went to go pack he ame sitting next to me. "How does you ankle feel?"

"It hurts" I said looking at it.

"I'm sorry it does" Raoul said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"It's okay it's not your fault" I said he moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on it.

"Rest while they get their things I won't let nothing happen to any of you." Raoul said I nodded and closed my eyes I felt Raoul kiss my forehead. Unknown to us we had a visitor on the patio listening and getting angry with every minute.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AS THE END OF THE YEAR IS NEAR I WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER A MEGA CHAPTER FOR AS A LATE CHRISTMAS & EARLY NEWS YEAR GIFT SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS MEGA CHAPTER YOUR FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!**_

_**CHRISTINE**_

After a week had went by we was all in the Hampton s at Raoul's house which was big and bright, it had a pool, tennis court, each bedroom had it's own bathroom. Being here with him and my friends we was worried of course about the chorus line but he told us not to worry about it that he had handled it. And worry we did not well they didn't I did, I made sure I turned on the light in every room when I entered one, looking behind every door just making sure Erik wasn't there. And I smiled when I saw he wasn't Raoul even helped me and teased me a little as he looked under the bed and checked the closets and I just giggled.

"Are we good, need me to look anywhere else" Raoul asked as I stood by the window smiling.

"No it's crazy been here for a week you would think I wouldn't keep asking you to do this, I feel so silly" I said and he walked to me and rubbed my arms, then touched my face.

"I don't mind doing this for you, if I can get that beautiful smile from you." Raoul said

"Not that hard to smile at you" I said

"So we are going to have a movie night tonight we are going to go to the store and get something is there anything you want?" Raoul asked

"No maybe cookies n' cream ice cream" I said smiling

"You got it" Raoul said and hugged me tight. Kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I took the time to go through my clothes and sat somethings out going into the bathroom I stood there looking in the mirror at myself. Lifting the razor blade that was laying there. I hadn't cut in weeks, it was a habit I'd stopped and wanted to never do again, but the urge came at me strongly. I did a few cuts when my dad died and more cutting came after my mom had killed herself but I think she was already dead. She died with a broken heart from my dad dying from a heart attack she felt like he had left her alone...My cutting came to me when I wanted to forget my pain or not think anymore but I was smart at where to cut, places I knew I could cover up I did this 3 times since I been here, but I made sure no one knew, it was something I had to keep to myself.

"Christine" Judi said and I turned to her. "Your bleeding" I looked down at the palm of my hand and saw I had a small cut.

"Oh wow, I had dropped the blade and picked it up must have nicked myself" I turned to the sink sitting the blade down washing my hands.. "What's up?"

"Oh letting you know we are about to leave so be back in about 20 or 25 minutes." Judi said

"Okay Oh put a bottle water in the fridge for me I'll get it once I get out of the shower" I said

"We should be back before you get out." Judi said waving bye to me. After she left I went to the window and started to close the windows and I pulled the currents such but stopped when I thought I saw someone staring at me. I looked closer and smiled when I saw it was Raoul he was cutting off the water in the grass and waved at me, I waved back. I soon got undressed and hopped into the shower.

I was in there humming and singing to myself as I washed up. I was in there for about 30 or 35 minutes once out, I dried off and got dressed and went bouncing downstairs right to the kitchen checking and there was my bottle water I pulled it out, opening it and drinking it. I saw bags on the counter I walked to them looking in them.

"HEY WHERE'S MY ICE CREAM?" I yelled and giggled. "OOh yall gt cookies and chips what movie are we going to watch?" I kept looking through the bag but I didn't hear anyone. "Guys? Judi, Meg, Raoul" I walked out of the kitchen still drinking my water going upstairs. I walked to Meg's room she wasn't in there, I went to Judi's room and I saw her purse sitting there, I went and picked it up sitting it back down.

I walked to Raoul's room going in I didn't see him anywhere, I looked out the window and saw his car was here so they had to be here. I felt weird and I took another sip of water and walked out of the room and I felt hella weird I dropped the water bottle and stubble down the stairs.

"GUYS? JUDI, MEG, RAOUL PLEASE SOMEBODY" I yelled and stumbled to try to get to the front door. But everything was blurry and the last thing I remember was touching the door nob. Soon I slowly opened my eyes and I looked around the room and I knew right here I was at. I sat up slowly and I saw the bags I had pack was sitting to the side. Instead of the fear I had the first time I was here, I was pissed I got up and went walking out of the room.

"ERIK...ERIK I KNOW YOUR HERE! ERIK SHOW YOURSELF" I scream I went walking through the house opening doors but I didn't see him I went through the living room down a different hallway. "ERIK... ERIK WHERE ARE YOU" I kept walking til I heard music playing and I walked down the hallway to the last door and I opened it up where I saw him standing there with violin in his hands.

"Christine what is wrong?" Erik asked as he put it up back in it's case and that's when I ran towards him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, STUPID SON OF A BITCH" I scream hitting him with everything I had in me but he wasn't moved, he was taking every blow I was giving him. Like it wasn't bothering him at all. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, FUCK YOU FUCK FUCKING YOU" I was losing my will to fight cause the tears was taking over, I was now pounding on his chest til I was now slowly hitting swallowed me up into his arms in a hug, and nothing had ever felt so perfect to him before. He just held me close to him in the state I was in I just cried and cried, squeezing me close and I literally sighed against his neck in wonder, and he felt me try to hit him again but he kept holding me close by his arms. He couldn't help it! He kissed my hair.

"Why couldn't you just have left me there with them, leave me alone" I cried

"And I'm suppose to sit by while you date Raoul and fall in love with him, get married...?" His voice tightened. "And meanwhile, I'll die a little bit more every day, watching."

"But why did you have to come and do this take me from my friends rob me of my freedom, I don't get it I DON'T GET IT" I said moving back looking at him.

"It's simple my sweet Christine I want you. I want you so badly I can't stand it. When you left, it felt like the world got darker. Like I couldn't truly see anything. Couldn't feel anything."

"I wish...I wish I were dead..." I said

"And what use would that be to anyone?" He said

"I don't know, I just can't believe you would do something like this to me again" I said

"Christine please" he said I backed up from him"I'd do anything for you "

"You don't fucking know me well enough to even say that!" I said

"I do know you" he hissed.

"No! Erik, you don't know _**ANYTHING**_about me" I said he moved getting closer to me.

"Erik please don't" I braces for impact

"I'm not going to hit you just wanna let you know Your name is Christine Daae,Your birthday is July 18th, Your favorite color is Blue, You love your friends and you'll fight for them, You're 19, you're a dancer, a singer and when you're nervous, you giggle like a little school girl. When I want something, I don't give up till I get it… so when are you gonna give in?"

"No you don't know me, you don't know me" I cried "You don't know what I been through you don't know anything about me and you can't and won't control my life you won't" I turned around and ran out of his music room and all the way back to MY room slamming the door, I sat on the bed and cried all I wanted was my dad, my father to make me feel better, my dad to tell me that it'll all be alright.

The next week was slow but I was happy that he brought all my stuff here, cause I had my laptop, but he didn't have a WiFi signal. I didn't stay in my room like I did last time, I came out to eat and I was in his music room one day just looking at some music books. I wasn't really talking to him, he would look at me but I kept my mouth shut until today.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked

"No I am not so please stop asking me that" I said looking at the music books he had out.

"Are you mad at Erik?" he asked

"No, I told you to stop asking me that question" I say

"I mean if you was mad at me would you tell Erik right?" he asks

"Yes I would tell you if I was mad at you" I say

"Promise?" he asked staring at me.

"Yes I promise" I say and I turn around and walk out of the room. I wasn't mad at him but I was going to have me some fun with him tonight see if I can push Erik's buttons.

We was both sitting at the dinning room table Erik cooked us dinner so we was sitting there and I looked at him as he ate and I was ready to see how far could I push his buttons and maybe he'll get mad enough and take me home.

"Erik can I ask you a question?" I asked

"You may ask your Erik anything you like" he said I nodded

"What do you talk about yourself in 3rd person?" I asked eating my food.

"I just do this how I been since I was little" he said

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked

"No Erik has not" he said and he was eating slowly now.

"So you never kissed a woman ever?" I asked.

"No Erik has not and this is not proper dinning room table talk" he said this time he wasn't eating at all.

"One more question then I'm done. Have you ever been with a woman in a sexual way?" I asked and his eyes landed on me with the worst glare I have ever got from ANYONE. He then got up from the table.

"When you are finish eating feel free to leave your things here and I will get them" he said leaving the room, I lean back in my chair drinking from my cup.

"I guess that's a yes" I said and I finished eating my food and I cleaned the table and I did the dishes and went right to my room... The next few days I didn't see Erik anywhere I made breakfast, Lunch and Dinner he was like me when I first got here... But I didn't know where he was I found out that his bed room was right next to the music room so I just sat the tray on the floor and let him know his food was out here and that I would be back in a hour and a half to get the tray and plates. I went off and ate by myself reading books or listening music on my laptop.

But one day I was up and dressed and going to make lunch when I walked into the living room and what I saw shocked me but I was also happy the door was open, which mean I go get out of here, I ran back to my room getting my cell and putting on my sneakers and I left the room down the hall to the living room and right out the front door. I started walking when I noticed I didn't know where I was going cause it was all dark, I had my arms and hands out when I touched the wall I would move slowly to the side not knowing where I was going just following the darkness til I got to a wall and I thought it was a door so I kept feeling for a nob and there wasn't on. I touched something and pulled it and I felt a gush of wind and I followed it then I hit the wall turning around and around it was nothing but 4 walls I don't know where I was but I knew I scared.

**ERIK **

I walked through my tunnels back to my door which was open and I knew no fool would dare enter my home, but what if they harm my Christine I was just about to look fro her when I noticed the small red lights in the corner of the wall and was flashing letting me know someone was trapped in my cage of walls. I smiled they should know better then to come looking or trying to find me. I walked back through my tunnels right to where the cage wall was and I peek through the peephole to get a good look at them and see what I should do to them but when I looked and I saw a small ball of someone and that someone was my Christine.. HOW DID SHE GET OUT? I tapped a few places and the walls moved I went right to her.

"Christine, Christine are you alright?" I asked sitting her up some.

"Erik I'm cold" she said and I quickly remove my coat putting it over her then picking her up and carrying my sweet Christine back to my home... After walking in I took her right to her room and laid her in her bed removing my coat from her and taking her shoes off of her and pulling the cover over her.

"Christine tell me how did you get out of our home?" I asked looking at her.

"You left the door open, I'm sorry for how I was acting before, I lied to you I was mad and I wanted to push your buttons to make you mad too" she confessed and I just smiled a little down at her .

"It's okay Your Erik wasn't hurt by it" I said which was true I wasn't but I was more worried that she was going to keep asking me unanswerable questions. "Rest Christine we will speak after your done resting" I walked out of her room closing the door.

That night I was standing outside my balcony looking over the city I stood there I love my city at night it's my playground where I came move in and out without being seen like me it never sleeps, the cool crisp air was blowing. Standing here is something I loved to do, so days when it's warm out I would play and let my songs fill the air. Standing here and being alone so much I knew I was being watched, I tilted my head towards the door and saw Christine standing there looking at me.

"Hi I was bored in the room alone" she whispered and I nodded she came walking out and stood next to me. "I hope you don't mind me being out here with you, I can go back to bed" turning to walk back in I reached out gently taking her hand.

"Your welcome to stay Christine" I said she smiled and stood next to me for a few minutes before she moved to rest her hands on the rail.

"Thank you, your here all alone what do you do for companionship? I haven't met any of your friends." she said looking back at me.

"You're my companion, aren't you?" I asked

"Yes I am in away I guess and as that I wanna get out of the house maybe." She said

"Outside a drive to the park" I said. And she smiled at me.

"Yes please I love the park" she said We went back in and I put on my coat and hat waiting for her to get ready, she walked out with Jeans, sneakers and a hoodie on she smiled at me then she looked over what I had on and looked at herself she moved to go back into her room but I stopped her.

"Please there's not need for you to change this is just how Erik dresses please come let's go to the park but you must promise me that you will not ry to run away from." I said holding out my arm for her and she walked to me taking it.

"I promise" she said

"Good now let's go" I said we left the house walking through the tunnels, she stayed close to me, we didn't say anything the whole walk out of the tunnels where there twist and turns and we stopped for a few minutes.

"What we stop?" she ask then she felt the ground move she realized we was on a elevator after short ride I help her off and we walked to 2 double doors and walked out in to the night air. "Wow" she turned around and looked up and pointed. "We came from way up there to all the way down here.?"

"Yes Christine... Now the park is a block or so walk away or we can take one of my cars" I asked she looked at me biting down on her low lip.

"We can walk" she said smiling and walk we did, It the took no time to walk there. In as much as the shadows as I could with her, but once at the park we noticed the was alot of people here cause they was having a concert under the stars and Christine turned to me and smiled. "It's a concert did you know this already?"

"Erik might have, come with me Erik haves a spot already set up for us" I said and she smiled up at with blue sparkling eyes. We walked to the spot that I had set up for us it was on a hill very close to the concert stage and of course in the shadows, I had a blanket wine and cheese set up. I help her sit down putting another blanket over her and I moved to stand more so near the trees and watched her more than the concert. Half way through the concert she looked at up at me.

"You wanna come and sit down with me and enjoy?" she asked

"No thank you I'm find right here" I said

"Nope come on please" she said and I couldn't say no to those blue eyes. I walked to her and sat down slowly and she threw the blanket over me and then I felt her nestle up again me and this made me smile while we sat there listening to some great music. Sitting there I looked at her and I watched her move slightly and I saw the scar on her hand and I just watched it as she rubbed it. Once the concert was over I packed up everything and we went walking slowly back. We was silent the whole walk back but she still a big bright smile on her face as we walked and she held on to me, hold my hands which was a very new feeling for me and I loved it because it was her.

Once back in the house I stood there and watch Christine dance across the living room and smile, this made me feel good to see her so happy and to know I did this made me feel even better. She kept dancing while I made dinner for us, she change her clothes. But once at the table we talk more so her then me she was so excited about it that she rolled up her sleeve and I looked at her scars and she followed my eyes and pulled her sleeve down, and smiled shyly at me.

We ate and she still talked a little but that was it, after she was done she ran from the dinning room right to her room, after I cleaned up the dinning room and doing the dishes. I walked to Christine's room and stood there I didn't hear anything.

"Christine please may I come in?" I asked not sure if she was going to let me in until I heard her small voice.

"Yes you may" she said and I slowly opened the door to see her sitting up on the bed and I walked to her sitting down in front of her.

**CHRISTINE**

I was sitting there when Erik came in I know what he was going to say I did try to cover them up and try to keep them not being seen while they heal.

"Christine I'm sorry" he said

"I know..." I said meekly, my right hand was rubbing my left forearm through my hoodie. He grabbed my hand softly, moving it away,looking me straight in the eyes.

"Show me" he whispered.

"Show you what?" I asked confused I had no idea what he was asking me.

"Show me your scars" he said my heart stopped, I was not sure how he knew there was more than the one he saw earlier but then I knew how he known about them. I was good at hiding them. His hand touched the cuff of my hoodie and he slowly pushed up the sleeve. I watched him as he revealed my scars, waiting for his real reaction. The scars was slowly healing, but they were still visible.

He leaned down, his lips barely touching my skin, and began kissing them, 1 by 1. I just watched him in awe as his lips worked all the way up from my wrist to the bend in my arm. It was a gesture that brought tears to my eyes. With the last scar on my arm was kissed, he looked up at me.

"Where are the others?" he asked quietly I sighted lightly pulling the sheet off my legs, pointing to my left thigh. He smiled sweetly at me,scooting down, again his fingers lightly traced the scars on my thighs, sending chills all through my body. Just as with my arm, he learned down kissing the faint scars softly until every small scar had been kissed.

"Any more?" he asked looking up to me. I bit my lip,taking a deep breath, I reached for the zipper on my hoodie, pulling it down. I opened it slightly, pointing to just below my breasts on my belly. Watching my face he moved up repeating what he'd done to my other scars this was not only the sweetest thing anyone has ever done but it was amazing. I moved my hand ran it through his hair as he kissed my scars on my stomach. Feeling his lips on my scars and the cool of his mask made me tremble, he looked up at me and I moved to touch his face but he stopped me.

"Let me see your face" I said and he moved from me turning his head towards the door.

"No" he said

"Please let me see I showed you my scars that no one has ever seen, please you want me to be happy here?" I asked

"Yes I do" he shock his head yes

"Then show me who I am really staying with, show me please" I beg we sat there not saying nothing til I saw his hand slowly move to his face, and with shaky hands.

"I can't Christine" he said getting up leaving the room fast, faster than I have ever seen. After that the next few weeks here, we really didn't talk to each other we still ate our meals together and we took walks in the park but we didn't talk about anything that happen that day and I wanted to I felt bad that he had to live with wearing a mask for the rest of his life. So I wanted to try something maybe make him feel better I gotta do this, I needed to.

So once we got back to the house Erik as always after our walk, he walked me to my room and bid me a goodnight but I didn't go into my room, I stood by the door playing with my fingers.

"Christine speak to your Erik, what is wrong?" he asked and I didn't look up at him at all. "Off in your own world again?" teasingly, "Do I get a hug?" He added, holding open his arms.

"Erik!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. "I thank you!"

"What are you thanking me for? Everything I do is for you no need to thank Erik at all" He buried his face in the top of my hair smelling my hair,he inhaled that smell, exhaling deeply, taking in that scent and he felt the heat surge through his body, quickly trying to suppress it. I looked up into his face at the sound of his sighing breath and our eyes met for a long moment. He realized how close we still were and pulled back hastily, feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed. "Goodnight Christine" he walked away from me very fast and I went into my room kicking myself for not making a move then, so I went into the bathroom and took a shower for about 40 minutes and once I got out. I put on a tank top and boy shorts, then short shorts on after that. I combed my hair putting it in a bun, getting in the bed. I laid there wide awake for about 2 maybe 3 hours til I finally got up. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't like sleeping in there it was so lonely in there since I started spending more time with Erik. I realized I left the room and then I noticed that I was standing in front of Erik's door.

^Knock,Knock^

"Erik, Erik" I said and waited then the door slowly opened and I was met with Erik's masked face looking worried.

"Christine is something wrong? What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing it's just that it's lonely on the other side of the house and I can't sleep" I said

"I can make you something that will help you sleep" he said moving from his door getting his robe and I stepped in his room more.

"No, no don't ummm I was wondering if, it's okay if ummmm If I can" I said looking at my hands.

"Yes Christine" he said and I looked up at him.

"If I can sleep in here with you?" I asked and if I never seen it before he was still, like stone.

"Is there something wrong with your room? Is there something I can do to make your room better?" He asked

"No it's fine just lonely on that side of the house." I said he looked around the room then looked at me.

"Christine I can't deny you anything so yes you may share my bed with me" he said I felt him watch me as I got in the bed and laid there with my back to him after a few minutes I felt the dip in the bed and I heard him sigh. We laid there in silence and I felt good but bad that I knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with me in his bed.

**ERIK**

Laying here with my sweet Christine in my bed was a dream half coming true, but she was still in my bed, I laid there on my back eyes open and mask still on, I wasn't sure what to do, I felt her move and I didn't look at her. I just want to make sure my sweet Christine is safe and fine in my home our home.

"Erik" She said

"Yes Christine?" I asked

"What are your feelings" She said and I saw her sit up and I followed her movement.

"I like not only to be loved, but also to be told that I am loved. I am not sure that you are of the same mind. But the realm of silence is large enough beyond the grave. This is the world of light and speech, and to tell you that you are very dear." I said and I felt her hand touch mine.

"So your love for me is real?" she asked and it pained me to have her ask meaning that I didnt show her good enough.

"There is no pretending," I said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."

"You love me and you want me to love you?" she asked

"Yes I do" I said

"Then for me to love you, I need to know who I'm loving" she said and I looked at her as she moved close to me sitting Indian style. I looked at her those blues eyes are my weakness and I knew what she was asking. "Please" I nodded and my right hand slowly moved to my mask pushing it up, I took it off of my face sitting to the side where I normally place it and I turned my face towards her. I was waiting to hear her scream, run away but the bed didn't move at all so I opened my eyes and she was looking at me. The side of my face was hideous, ugly my face was mutilated, scars covering the whole right side of my face, as if this side was rip with a knife and gasoline was burned only on this side as well as part of my nose was missing. It resembled a decaying corpse, I then felt the softest lips on my deformed face, the middle, the top and the bottom and a small kiss on the side of my nose. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Christine' I said and she shock her head almost reading my mind in this state.

"I am not afraid of you or how you look." she said she leaned her head back and quickly kissed me full on the lips! Needless to say at this point, I was not prepared for that! But instinctively my other arm went around her and pulled her tight to me and we held the kiss for a minute I wasn't sure if I realy was kissing her. We broke the kiss and my head went down on the right side of her face and I kissed my way down, on her cheek, her ear, her neck and her shoulder. I had, by now, put both arms around her and she had both of her arms around me. I couldn't believe I was kissing this beauty, I was kissing and holding my sweet Christine but something felt wrong about this but what was it...


	5. Chapter 5

ERIK

I felt her breathe and soft hands on my shoulder and I loved it,my mind was trying to think, trying to think about what's going on but a different part of me was ruling out all I was trying to stop doing, I never felt this before EVER and now my mind was trying to me talk me out of what was going on. I just couldn't stop myself I want this I need this.

I whispered in her ear as I licked it, "Oh God Christine, you are so beautiful!" I leaned back and kissed her lips again and this time with all the tongue I could find! She had the softest lips and the softest tongue. She was a dream girl to me! I went down the other side of her face, kissing, licking, nibbling. All the time holding her like I was afraid she would get away! I wanted this woman so much! But I knew in my mind something was wrong with this and this would be all for nothing! "Christine, we need to stop!" and released my grip on her body.

She said "Erik, Please don't stop." And pulled me back to her.

We kissed another long deep kiss. I was going nuts! I'm sure she knows how much I want her, but I'm not sure now as to whether I should or not, I know she was scared of being alone and just wanted to sleep in here with me. What makes this time different? Surly not me! I'm too ugly, too ugly of a person to be exciting to a beauty such as she.

I eased her back to the bed to sit then sat her down, and as she sat down, she pulled up her shirt taking it off! I dropped to my knees so I would be at the right level to kiss her again. I started with her lips again, then moved down her face, neck, shoulder, then around her neck to the front. Then I started licking and kissing down her chest. In the meantime, she was unhooking her bra and she let it fall to her lap. I almost lost it right then in my pants! Her breasts were so wonderful! So firm, yet soft to the touch and to my lips, and her nipples were just perfect breasts! I started sucking on the right one, and then licking all around it till I was over on the left one. She was moaning and holding my head all the while. Then her eyes closed, smiling. I raised up and leaned over her and kissed her again.

I was standing between her knees as she had her feet on the floor. She brought her feet up till her heels were on the edge of the bed. As I kissed her and fondled her breasts, she raised her hips and pushed her shorts down then it hit me and here finally now I'm thinking of all the ways this could go bad, I will not take any chances with my sweet Christine.

"Christine stop, stop I know why your doing this" I said and she looked at me.

"Erik please"She beg and pulled me closer to her, her soft hands on my face followed by her lips kissing me, I couldn't think I kissed her back. I wanted her, I kissed her again,long and lingering, I pulled her to me and rolled her to her back, so I could have her more feel her more and my body was reacting to her. Kissing more of her, lips,throat. She held on to me and then I heard her moan and I had to stop.

"No Christine" I said pushing myself off of her and I stood up slowly then turned away from her. I moved away from the bed right to my bathroom slamming the door behind. I had to give myself a chance to realize what had happen and what was going on. I moved to the sink leaning over it calming myself letting the blood flow back to where it belongs. I don't know why I let it go on this far.

I know why I did cause I wanted it, I want her, I wanted to feel her body, her lips her fingers just her. But I knew she didn't want to do this with me...She did this out of pitty not out of love, I want all of her from her want to her love for me. I stood there thinking when I heard a smal knock.

"Yes Christine" I said

"Can you come out please?" she asked

"Christine please, I need a moment to myself and to regain control of my good senes, please Christine if you could just let me be. Let me be for a moment and return to your clothes to your body then I maybe able to speak with you" I said

"Erik what is wrong why you acting like this, I thought we was having fun in there" she stated. I shook my head not wanting to think of it, the feel of her, me a man now who have never felt a woman before. "Erik why did you stop what was going to happen in there?"

"Because that would end in saddness." I said

"You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness. And without happiness you might as well be dead and you don't want to be dead do you, no one is looking to be dead inside or out" she said

"Christine please don't tell me about saddness, I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it." I said I waited and waited but I didn't hear anything. I waited a few minutes longer and finally opened the door and looked and saw the room was empty. I walked out and I felt bad I knew she didn't want to sleep alone so, I went to go get my mask that I had took off but I didn't see it there. I wondered what happen to it, and I realized that Christine must have took it with her. So I went to my dresser and got a different mask putting it on. I left the room walking down the hall across to the other side of the house right to her door and I knocked.

CHRISTINE

I stood at his bathroom door and just shook my head only if he knew the truth that I am in love with and I just wanna make love to him, and let him be my first. I looked around the room and went picking up his mask taking it with me as I left the room. Going all the way back to my room I got ready for bed again and I place his make on the night stand next to the lamp. Then I got in the bed cutting the light off.

I was laying there for about 10 minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I laid there and just stared at the mask I was hoping he wasnt coming to get it back from me, cause I wanted it, it was mine now. I hope he wasn't going to ask for it back I cleared my throat.

"Come in" I said and the door opened slowly and Erik stood there.

"Christine I know you said you was lonely and I will sit in here with you until you fall asleep if you like" he said and I smiled.

"No you don't need to sit with me, I want you to go to bed...With me" I said I pulled back the blanket and patted a place for him to join me. He looked at me for a minute then walked in closing the door, as he got to the bed getting in and lay beside me he wrapped his arms completely around my torso squeezing my breasts in his arms. He nibbled my neck and I loved it, but he refrained from undressing me. We spooned all night Laying there wide awake til his soft snoring lulled me to sleep with smile on my face that I knew he couldn't see.

I woke up slowly and I did notice we was laying differently from how we fell asleep. He was on his back and I was laying in his arms head on his chest. I wasn't sure if he was up so I just laid there and to be honest I didn't want him up well not getting out of the bed at least. I moved my arm to rest more on his chest when he spoke.

"Morning Christine" he whispered and I looked up at him.

"Morning Erik." I said

"Did you sleep well?" he asked I felt him touch my hair softly.

"Yes I did how about you?" I asked

"I did as well,but I need to" he said but was cut off. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Don't go just yet." I said he nodded I moved my leg up his thigh slowly and I smiled when I felt something brush pass my leg. He moved as if he was going to run out of bed. "Don't leave me just yet pleaae. Stay here with me."

"Christine I have to handle something" he said and I didn't care, I wanted him here with me and to be with me.

"Please let's explore it together,I'm right here too feeling the sameway please" I said and kissed his cheek, then his neck. Erik touched his erection slowly unsure if he wanted to even touch it. I pushed my panties down my thighs. My pussy dripped, and my hand spread the moisture along her slit to enable frictionless stimulation. We watched each other but said nothing, I didnt speak because I didnt want him to stop. He came before me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to my side. He pulled me close enough to rest his shrinking member on my thigh. I increased my own pace.

Erik watched my delicate motions, and his dick came rock hard. I was getting ready to cum, his stiff dick lay against my thigh. I moved my face close to his and kissed his neck his breathing was hard and fast, he slowly fucked my thighs. Soon we came together and we came hard, but looking at the mess he thought he made on my legs, I felt him move from me and out of the.

"Erik" I said but he waved me off going to the bathroom soon I heard the water running then he came back with 2 wash cloths and a small towel. I watched him as he cleaned off my legs and I watched as his eyes never straided from there. Once he was done he went back in to the bathroom. I laid there listening once he was done he went to leave the room. "Erik"

"Going to shower and get breakfast started we will not speak of this" he said

"But Erik I enjoyed myself, you didn't?" I asked he stood at the door and watched me sit up and I looked at my fingers. He walked to me he bent at his waist to lean over me and kiss my forehead. And Just left the room, I sat there wondering if I was wrong, but my heart was telling me something totally different then what I was thinking. I love him, I'm in love with him and I have to tell him.

The next few weeks we didn't talk about what happen and he didn't sleep in my bed anymore, when it came time for bed he would lock hisself away in his music room saying he needed to work cause music in the opera wasn't to his liking. And some nights he wasn't here when I got tired of waiting for him to come home. One day I was standing in the music room looking over some sheet music just because I wasnt in the opera house doing my parts I wasn't going to get rusty. But then I heard a sound as if Erik was talking to someone, I left the room and walked to the livingroom and there stood Erik and a man.

I stood there watching them, Erik never had anyone in his home before other than me at least that's what I thought. I stood there watching the 2 of them when Erik tilted his head to the left slightly then...

"Christine please forgive me for his visit" he said rght in my ear and I gasped alittle bit at it, doing so the guy who was talking to turned and looked around then his eyes landed on me. He then smiled and gave me a bow.

"Hello Erik you didn't tell me you had company here. And who might you be?" the guy asked and I walked more into the livingroom.

"I'm Christine and you are?" I asked the guy smiled.

"I'm Andre" Andre said walking closer to me and held out his hand, I took it I watched as he kissed it still smiling. "Erik you didn't say you had a lovely house guest."

"I didn't think I needed to let you know what goes on in my home, if you don't mind" he said

"Well I guess I will leave then Christine I hope to see you at the Opera House Masquerdae Ball this friday at 8. Erik I will see you later and maybe one day you will get a phone" Andre said and walked towards the door. After Erik had walked him out I was sitting and waiting.

"Ball I almost forgot about it... Are we going?" I asked as he closed the door.

"Christine why do you wish to go to this thing?" he asked

"It's a yearly thing and I haven't been able to go until now I'm first string on the line and I always wanted to go. And You go don't you?" I asked looking at him as he stood by the door not meeting my eyes. He was like a little boy who bullied but didn't wanna tell, in fear he would get in trouble.

"Yes I go only to watch never to inter act with others" he said

"What not it's a ball where everyone is wearing a mask." I stated.

"Yes but not everyone is like me, everyone is not ugly like me or have you forgoten what I look like." he questioned looking at me with those glowing eyes.

"No I haven't forgoten and if it was left to me you wouldn't wear the mask around the house, I love looking at you, your beautiful" I said and the look he gave me, I put my hands over my mouth as if it was wrong for me to say he was beautiful.

"Beautiful is what you are Christine, not me not by far I will never be that" he said

"Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. But just in what they are." I said

"Christine please" he said

"I wanna go out and I wanna go dancing Erik" I said

"Stay here and dance with me." he replied we sat in silence studying each other's faces for clues to the other's thoughts. Neither one of us giving up on it but we might have stared for hours. I was the first one to walk away going to the kitchen to start dinner, I stayed in my own little world, Erik had came to the kitchen a few times speaking with me about sheet muisc or about what was smelling so good but I didn't answer him. We always in the house well I am and I felt like a prisoner. I needed to get out of the house and have fun around people.

As I was cooking Erik walked into the kitchen and I could feel him behind me. Then he did something I never saw coming when he moved closer to me.

ERIK

I moved behind her I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle my face into her hair against the back of her neck. I kiss her neck gently as she toss her hair to the moves the dinner off of the stove and turn around, bringing her arms up between her breasts, burying her face into my chest as she whimper softly. I guide her back to the couch, stopping as her legs reach the side.

I lift her chin with my finger as I lean down to kiss her full lips. My tongue slipping gently into her warm wet mouth, brushing against her tongue, then pulling back as I suck on her bottom lip. My hands now come up to cup the sides of her face, as I kiss her deeper, our lips sliding against each other, tongues exploring, as my hands slide back into her hair. I tilt her head back as I nibble at her bottom lip. I then begin to kiss her chin, jaw line, and neck, sucking softly at her warming flesh, licking at her earlobe before sucking it into my hot mouth. I don't know what came over me, to make me be so bold to come to her like this. But something in me told me to, that is if she told me to stop I would, I would go running off to deal with my music cause it never tells me no.

I start kissing from the base of her neck to her ear and back down to above her shoulder blades, kissing through her shirt. Watching her reactions and enjoyment. I start to kiss down her arm; starting at her shoulder and down the back of her right arm to her fingers. I start to massage her hand and wrist as I kiss every finger, ever so gently. I kiss my way back up her arm to her shoulders and then down her left arm to her hand.

I massage her hand and wrist and gently kiss each finger. I start to kiss on the front of her arm and work my way to the left side of her neck. I gently kiss up her neck and down her jaw to her chin. Then a long passionate, loving kiss on the lips. She eagerly accepts the kiss and gives one of her own in return. I restart the little kisses on her chin and up the right side of her jaw and her neck. I held her close to me while gently giving her kisses on her beautiful throat. Then right back to her lips and I look into her eyes.

"Erik," she moans.

I groan and drop my forehead to hers, touching her cheek with my hand. "You make me love my name so damn much."

"Erik you love me? You're in love with me?" she asked and for her to ask hurt. But I smiled, and held her hands to my chest.

"Do I love you? My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches." I said she smiled so bright at me eyes shinning and with all this I didn't have my mask on and she was still smiling up at me, dare I say loving me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHRISTINE_**

_I love him, I'm in love with him and this feeling made it hard to sleep at night to the point where I would get up in the middle of the night and read, or listen to music. After that day the Monday where he held me, kissed me telling me he loves me and in love with me, things have been going good for us but my mind wouldn't stop thinking, and my heart wouldn't stop feeling these feelings._

_We took our normal walks around the park and talked about life he told me more about him when he was little how he didn't have a good childhood how his father wasn't around and his mother was evil to him and beat him, or locked him away when she had company come over and made people believe that it was the dog in the other room making those sounds her friends heard. And how some nights she didn't feed him, or even come home to see about him. He also told me she didn't care if he went to school or not, how he would go to school and listen outside the window and learn all he could, how hhe spent nights in the school teaching himself, learning and even leaving notes for the teachers on ways to correct their teaching._

_He told me he had not brothers or sisters and that he always wanted someone to love him, to tell him he was good and to tell him they was happy with him when he did things right and how right before he left his mom he made her a gift and left it in her room and he watched her as she opened it and when she saw it she smiled at it, he thought she was happy with it but then she started to laugh and threw hs gift to the side and he knew then that no one would love him that no one would care for him. He said he made his own way and he made things happen for and he did a little underhanded work for a few people who was more than happy to pay him for his works._

_Once he told me this I stopped walking and wrapped hm in my arms and held him right there in the park and told him he wasn't a monster that there are good people out there and that I know cause I am one of them. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead and just said thank you, the walk was silent after that. But like I said I couldn't sleep at night and tonight was no different I was standing outside on the balcony and just looking out over the city, it was a bit cold tonight, I was cold but I didn't wanna go back in then I felt warm. I turned and looked seeing it was Erik putting a coat on me, I slide my arms in the coat and turned more to him._

_"I wasn't cold" I said and he smiled at me and raised a eyebrow at me. "Okay I was cold"_

_"I know what are you doing up this late?" He asked I shrugged and looked around then back at him._

_"I can't sleep, been sleepless lately at night" I said _

_"I can make you something that will help you sleep?" he asked and I shook my head no, I leaned on him resting on his chest, feeling him run his fingering through my hair and I looked up at him and smiled when I noticed he didn't have his mask on this made me feel good, even tho he forgets sometime and wears it._

_"I don't need help sleeping" I said and I moved to kiss his cheek. He smiled at me kissing me my cheek back, then I leaned up more kissing his lips and he returned the kiss. The only thought, expectation, or intent was the kiss. There was no fantasy to this moment. This moment was real. It was a personal moment, a personal kiss between us 2 who were beginning to sense that all the kisses we had shared with each other before this kiss had not been personal. The insistence of this kiss was a promise that this kiss and all the others that would follow would remain personal._

_Lightly at first our lips softly brushed and coaxed each other to desire. My fingers traced patterns on the back of his neck as his hands guided themselves to my chest where he gently cupped a breast in each hand. His hands were light, molding the shape of me. His mouth and his hands pulled me into him. As his hands moved slowly over my nipples, I could feel the sensation of want throughout my core. He moaned softly into my mouth as he felt my nipples grow to large gumdrops under his palms. _

_The kiss broke as he pulled me close, holding me, reveling in his body's response to me. The freshness of my body, my responsiveness to his touch made him want to take me in that moment, his body wanted to feel all of me and he wanted to let himself sink into something he wasn't sure he had ever known. We broke the kiss and sat down, my legs crossed in front of him as we sat and talked about private things, things kept secret until this moment. My leg casually caressed his mindlessly as we talked about the questions we had shared and new questions never asked._

_His hand began to stroke my thigh feeling the smoothness of my skin. Our conversation slated as we simply enjoyed the breeze. I loved how his hand felt on my thigh. It felt like it was where it belonged, at home with my body. He could feel the heat of me as his hand moved closer to the opening of my pj shorts. My shorts were very short and he was only inches from my dampening panties. My hips wanted to move, to move closer to his hand. But they didn't we kept talking for about a hour or so. Then I moved to brush hair out his face and he let me then pulled me to, to where I was on his lap. I rested back on him with my face in the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. He left his hand on my thigh. We stayed like this til funny I fell asleep it was like since falling in love with him, my body needed his to really sleep._

_Today is friday and I'm in my room sitting on the couch in here reading a book and a very good book too. I was drinking me a soda which I had to fuss and beg Erik to buy me he would say sodas like that can ruin your voice, I smiled as I sipped it, as I read this book when._

_"Christine, Christine" he called I was so in to my book that I ignored him at first til his voice was right in my ear. "Christine please" I smiled and touched my ear I loved it when he did that. I sat my book and my soda down, going out of my room to the livingroom where I saw Erik standing there, with his coat and mask, hat still on but something was different...His eyes he had so much light in it, he was happy but wasn't trying to show it._

_"Hey" I said as I removed his hat and his coat he just smiled at me. I did this to him offend. I wouldn't talk about whatever he wanted until he was out of his coat, hat and of course his mask. After hanging everything up I walked back to him and he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back and looked at him, he looked a little lost plus hurt that I moved back from a kiss. I looked at him we had a small staring contest til I folded my arms looking at him then held out my left hand he looked at it then smile._

_"My apologize my sweet Christine" he said and removed his mask putting it in my hand, I smiled at him then moved wrapping my arms around him, kissing him deeply._

_"Now that's better so you called for me?" I questioned he smiled at me and kissed me._

_"I have something for you so close your eyes" he said I smiled then closed my eyes I heard him walk away and I stood there for a few minutes then I heard him walk back to me. Then he kissed me again but not like the other time, this time I pulled him to me and kissed him more, I felt his hand go around my waist pulling me closer, I let out a small moan, then felt him smile against my lips and pulled back. "Okay sweet Christine open your eyes." _

_I did and he was holding to things a box and a big black bag. "Can I ?" I point to the box he nodded and I opened the box and smiled. "This is a Venziana mask" I looked at it with the feathers and the sparkling mask I sat it down gently. Then I opened unzipped the bag and in it was a very very beautiful Victorian gown the colors matched the mask and I looked up at him._

_"Do you like them? If not I can go get a different one" he said looking at the dress and I wrapped my arms around him tight._

_"No I love it, I love them" I said kissing his cheek._

_"Then you will come with me to the Opera house ball yes" he said hugging me._

_"Oh yes, yes,yes,yes" I said in between kissing him all over his face making him laugh._

_"Okay Christine go shower and change we leave in 2 hours" he said and I kissed him deeply I love him so much and I wanted to tell him right then but the words wouldn't come out. Erik brought my things to my room and kissed my hair before leaving._

_"Thank you Erik" I said_

_"My sweet Christine is more than welcome" he said and left the room. I went off to start getting ready by taking a shower and doing my hair, very little make up.. I stood there looking at the dress then the mask and smiled. I always wanted to go and now I get to go. After finally getting dressed, I walked out of my room and to the livingroom I was looking down at my dress touching in when I heard a gasp._

_"Christine you are breath taking, I could die now and be a happy man" he said walking to me and drapped a shall over me. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yes and you look very very handsome" I said leaning over to him, kissing his lips a few times. With that we left, the walk wasn't bad at all, I think cause I was so excited about going that I wasn't thinking about the walk, we went through different tunnels and tunnels and finally stopped Erik went through first then helped me in. We could hear the music, we walked down the stairs right to the ball room and it was a wonderful sight. Better then I could have imange we went walking in._

_We was having a good time more so me then Erik he was nervous when someone would come speak to us, he wasn't sure how to respond to them and I would jump in and answer, after they would walk away. I would kiss him then tell him to lighten up. Standing there for a wahile listening to the music Andre walked to us he said he could pick us both out of a line up and the way he smiled at me, made me uneasy and I grabbed Erik's hand._

_"Andre is there a reason your over here bothering us?" he asked and I looked at his eyes the way he was looking Andre backed up._

_"I was coming to say hello to you to and I'm going to go back to my date" Andre said walking off._

_"I don't like him" I said Erik kissed my hand. It was fun being here seeing all the different kinds of mask and dresses. The guys here all wanted to be the Opera Ghost I giggled when one guy walked by us moving his cape and stood there._

_"I am the opera Ghost" the guy said and ran away. I couldn't stop giggling Erik just shook his head. After a while I watched people dancing and I wanted to as well._

_"Dance with me, Erik." he looked at then smiled, but saw that I was serious._

_"I don't think that's such a good idea, Christine."_

_I just stared into his eyes, then touched his hand._

_"Erik, please dance with me. I really want to dance with you. I really wanna dance please."_

_"Christine."_

_"Please." I pouted and batted my eyes at him "Dance with me." _

_"Alright, my sweet Christine I can't say no to you and mean it. Let's dance." he said as he led me by the hand to the dance floor._

_He pulled me close to him, I wrapped my arms around his back I was staring into this eyes these glowing, my curls framing my face. We were so close, as if on cue a soft, loving melody came over the speakers of the ball room and other couples danced slowly, close against one another to the music._

_My hands entwined behind his back, against his waist and we slowly swayed together. _

_John felt how warm Cassie's skin was, holding her._

_"Christine, you're very warm I hope your not getting sick." _

_"Well there's a reason for that, he's standing in front of me. He's making me so warm." I said grinning._

_"You're very beautiful" _

_"Erik," I whispered. he groan and drop his forehead to mine, touching my cheek with his hand. _

_"You make me love my name so much." he said then pulled back some.I was having none of it, pulling his face close gently with my right hand that moved up to the back of his neck._

_"I don't know where all this emotions are coming from but the ones I do remember was the ones my mom never gave me" he said _

_"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..." I said_

_"I don't know if I really believe that but I was wrong for taking you away from all of this, for making you stay with me and not giving you a chance pick or choice if you wanted to be with me" he said_

_"Being with you never felt wrong. It's the one thing I did right. You're the one thing I did with you" I said _

_"Christine make it plan to your Erik tell me what do you feel" he said _

_" I don't know how I feel but I know I love you." I whispered into his ear thn looked at him. Our eyes were barely a few inches apart, our body language, their shaking bodies, their elevated breathing. To anyone watching we looked like a couple, in we are a couple that is in love! Slowly I saw him lean forward then down to me, and slowly felt his lips touch mines and we kissed tenderly on the dance floor._

_Our lips entwined, and he gently slid his tongue into my warm mouth. I responded touching his tongue with my own, now with my arms around his shoulders and neck as we passionately kissed. Some of the other people here noticed, but said nothing. Slowly the lips parted, and he was breathing harder than any other time in his life staring at me._

_"I love you too, Christine." he said and touched my face more._

_"We been here long enough and I'm ready to go home with the man I love." I said _

**_ERIK_**

_I was holding her close I couldn't believe it she loves me, she looked me in my eyes and told me she loves me. I was in shock more than anything touching her face making sure she's real and she is._

_"Did you hear me Erik take me home, I'm ready" she said and kissed me again and I smiled at her. Walking her off the dance floor and taking my sweet Christine home, the woman I love loves me._

_Once we got home which was faster than I could ever remember, I couldn't take my eyes off of her the smile she was showing was shinning bright. I watch as she took off her mask sitting on the table and she turned to me and removed my coat and hat, I removed my mask placing it next to hers._

_"Thank you so much best night ever I love you" she said and touched my face and smiled at me her blue eyes was shinning so bright I love seeing her like this and tonight was the perfect night for her, my sweet Christine. "Make love to me Erik, give me what I have dreamed about all these weeks and days being here with you."_

_I then looked deep into her eyes and ran my fingers over her cheek and then her neck as I pulled her closer so I could kiss her. I had kissed her with passion before but it had never felt so intense and soul searching. _

_I ran my tongue over every delicate inch of her mouth teasing her tongue and then pulled back then helped her sit down in my favorite chair,I then knelt down on the floor beside her feet. Slowly I removed each shoe and rubbed the soles of her feet as I looked lovingly up into her eyes. It amazed me at how this girl could love Erik and still after all the things we benn through she love me, a ugly man pushed away from the world. I slowly reached under her dress and rested my hands on the tops of the stockings she had on and smiled at her as I teased her thighs. She stood up and reached down helping me up._

_"Help me with my dress please" she asked then turned her back to me, I slowly unzipped the back of her dress and then turned to face me. She leaned over and as the top of the dress slipped down she cupped her breasts and then let the dress rest at the swell of her hips. As she stood upright she kept her hands over her breasts hiding the nipples from me._

_She smiled at me then with her other hand she pulled up the rest of the dress and walked out of the livingroom, down the hallway not to her room to mine. I swallowed hard and followed her as she walked into my room, I walked in behind her closing the door, I smiled at her as she looked at me and pointed to the chair for me to sit and I obeyed her and sat there._

_"Come on sweet Christine, show me those pretty little nipples please," I begged teasingly. With one quick motion she dropped her hands from her breasts. She was eager though to rid herself of the dress and at the sametime she was truly terrified of losing her virginity. She knew I was going to be careful and soft with her at the moments that required it._

_I was thinking the same thing as she backed away and once again spun around showing me her smooth back right down to her waist. Carefully she started to bend over the soft curve of her back and the little hollow right above her ass was slowly being exposed and as she bent and pushed the dress over the swell of her hips, she returned to her standing position dropping the dress to the floor and kicking it away. _

_"Please turn around" I asked she did, I could see her shaking, I removed my shoes, tie, dress shirt. She was about to pull down her panties, I stopped her and kneeling in front of her slowly rolled them down taking in the sight._

_Her womanhood was covered in a small neatly trimmed bush, healthy and sexy it was I never seen something so beautiful in all my life and she was still young so I knew her body was just getting started._

_"Do you like?" She asked shyly._

_I was lost for words._

_"I love it." I smiled shoving my face deep into her bush taking in her scent as I licked her slit._

_"You sneaky devil." She giggled. I smiled as I suckled on her womanhood, I was in bliss as I ate her out. She moaned like an animal, before I took her into my arms I laid her out on the bed. I turned down the lights and removed the rest of my clothes. I got in the bed with her then attacked her neck with bites and kisses. My tongue trailed down from behind her ear down to her left boob. I sucked on her nipple while my hand played with the other. _

_"Erik" she moaned as I began to suck harder. I switched over to the other breast repeated my actions. I trailed down kisses from her breast to her stomach, he legs was shaking, shaking bad._

_"My Christine you trust Erik right?" I asked_

_She nodded._

_ "We'll go slow. If you want to stop, just say the word." I said letting her know she was in control._

_"I don't want to stop." She said I traced my fingers over her thigh. She sighed against me as my finger moved over her lower lips, sending tingles through her body and making her hips move against my hand. Finally, I dipped the finger into her folds and ran it in circles around her opening and then up over her clit. Her head fell back and she moaned as my rough skin moved over her center. My finger left her and she whimpered._

_She had expected me to get between her thighs and wrapped my hands around her hips. My eyes met her moments before my tongue slipped between her lips to flick over her clit. she gasped and reached up to hold onto the headboard as waves of sensation washed over her body, I moved slowly, my tongue roaming over her opening and pushing a little inside her before moving back to her clit. _

_A long moan left her throat as I continued to lick and suck her now swollen womanhood before I moved to kiss her thighs. I rested my cheek on her thigh and slid a finger along her beautiful slit, making her gasp and squirm. My other hand squeezed down on her hip to keep her still as my tongue returned to her sex. Listening to her moaning was driving me crazy and to know from all reading and research I did, I was very glad and proud with myself._

_She reached down and tangled her hand in my hair as I slid my finger in and out of her with the same rhythm my tongue had on her clit. The pressure built quickly and then exploded over her in a wash of ecstasy as she cried out and bucked against me. I held onto her hips with both hands now as she fisted her hands in my hair and tried to move my mouth from her clenching vagina. Her thighs clasped over my head and she curled around me as the orgasm continued to flash through her with every flick of my tongue._

_"OHH ERIK THAT... THAT" she moaned, screamed soon all she could do was whimper, I let go of her hips. She relaxed her grip on my hair so I could move up her body. _

_"I can still stop," I whispered with my lips right against he ear._

_"No. Please don't stop." she said turning my face to her and she kissed me and I returned the kiss to her. Spreading her legs open, I rubbed the head against her mound. "Please go slow my Erik, I want this to be Gentle and slow." She pleaded her hand on my chest._

_I nodded and gently pushed against her, she moaned hard and I had to ease bit by bit into her as I knew I would have to go through her Hymen, which would really hurt her. From what I have read and from what I had also heard. I got about quarter of myself into her through minimal resistance, when I hit her Hymen._

_"Fuck I knew it was coming... I just didn't know when." She gasped looking up at me with blue eyes full of fear._

_"I have to push hard my sweet Christine, it will hurt But if you want to stop at any moment I will." I said kissing her running my finger through her hair know if she asked me to I would stop all this and just be happy holding the woman who loves me._

_She nodded._

_"Do it."_

_I began to push hard against the thin Hymen, she screamed out as I pushed._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She gasped out loud._

_I pulled back and pushed in more, almost breaking through but still not there yet._

_"I love you so much Christine" I whispered and kissed her tears._

_I pulled back and pushed harder back in, and tore it as I slid all the way inside her she screamed so loud I thought the wall would shatter. I was going stop right now, without her tell me but She looked up at me teary eyed, and kissed me gently._

_"Please don't break my heart. You promise me that" She gently wept. I loved her so much, I hated the idea of ever hurting her._

_I nodded._

_"I promise my sweet Christine I love you so much." I leaned in and kissed her as I started to thrust in and out._

_I started to make love to her in earnest, and she was moaning hard as her breasts heaved and swung.I was sliding in and out of her, as her eyes never left mine. There was something loving, erotic about that. Soon I couldn't hold on for any long and moaned._

_"OOHHH CHRISTINE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" I moaned _

_She kept looking into my eyes._

_"... yes." she said in a hazy manner like she was in a dream state as I was. Her eyes appeared glazed, in bliss I hoped. I thrust harder, and my felt it boil up before I blew like the Kilimanjaro inside her. So much came out I was almost afraid she was going to get mad at me, but she gently moaned, in a satisfied tone as she came too._

_"God I love you." She leaned in and kissed me so gently, it wasn't really a kiss but more of a peck._

_I slid out of her and gently wrapped my arms around her, as we laid in the bed. I pulled the blanket around us._

_"You really know how to end a perfect moment don't you." She smiled as we warmed up together._

_"Well you are my love, I wanted to make this special for you." I smile kissing you. As we kissed in post coitus the two of us knew this had changed everything and we slowly lay there caressing one another until we started all over again. Making love throughout the night, us 2 joined as one. They figured experimentation could come later, the only thing important tonight was consecrating our love for one another._


	7. Chapter 7

_**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME**_

CHRISTINE

After a wonderful night of making love and love and more love I thought my body was going to be sore from all this but it wasn't. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt cause it did but now it feels good, to finally be with Erik and show our love to each other.

We both had woke up around the sametime guessing around 2, I moved to kiss him, running my fingers through his dark hair. I was laying on my back my legs extended over the side. "Put it in me,make love to me somemore please my Erik."

Erik moved on top of me kissing me, letting his fingers touch me, in away no one has ever touched me before I knew in my heart that we were created for each other. Erik slowly thrust in me making sure he didn't hurt me and this made my heart warm and fill with so much love. He bent at his waist to lean over me and kiss my forehead. His hips moved outside his control. Pure animal lust drove him to thrust his pelvis against mine harder. Enjoying every minute of it, I couldn't stop moaning or saying his name, as I kissed his neck. Erik gasped with shallow breaths and surged within me.

Erik collapsed panting and sweating on the floor between my parted legs. He climbed onto his knees and buried his nose in my folds. My body reacted to the pleasure of a man's tongue by humping against his face. I wrapped my legs around his back. He inhaled to fill his lungs with my musk. I teetered on the edge of another orgasm. Butterfly flicks on the exposed live wire to my brain forced me to squeal and arch my back when the climax came. Erik crawl back into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me resting his head on my chest.

"I love you Christine completely mind body and soul." just then I felt something drop on my chest and I noticed it was Erik he was crying tears were freely falling, my lip quivering as I looked down at him touching his head. "You are mine now."

"Erik" I said but I stopped when I felt his head shake a little and I stopped. He moved up to me and kissed my cheek then laid his face to my neck. He growled against the soft flesh of my neck, grabbing a strong hold upon my hip.

"I require all of you, your entire being, to exist only for me." he said as he leaned in to kiss me as he pressed his lips gently against mine, I moved to kiss him back, but he pulled murmured something as he shifted his weight so that he was laying next to me more, pressed up against the side of my body as his fingers lazily trailed down my body from my shoulders towards the apex of my thighs, before running back up my side.

"Erik what are you-" I said but was shushed. With a grin his fingers found their way to softly rubbed my thighs, avoiding my pussy which so ached to be touch. His lips were running up and down my neck again planting a trail of gentle kisses along the desperately pulsing vein. His tongue followed, brushing small circles over the flesh, teasingly. Then a small croon escaped my lips and I tilted her neck to the side, exposing more of my neck to him. He grinned and gently bit me as his fingers brushed over my mound. With a gasp I began to try to squirm away from his fingers, something felt right at the sametime something felt off with him.

As he spoke his fingers were sliding back up my body he didn't hold in a soft groan, as he watched me for a moment. With a grin he leaned in tracing the curves of my breasts with his tongue. He continued this until he saw my nipples standing erect, and taking advantage of my own arousal he took one of the tender nipples into his lips, running his tongue around the areola as he sucked gently on the teat. This ripped the sweetest moan from my lips, as I squirmed beneath him. Erik mused as he continued to play with my nipple. His teeth nibbled on it playfully at first before pressing it between his teeth with a more sure pressure, pulling on the nipple to wrench a pained croon from me. I arched my back up to follow his lips, only to find his hand pressing down upon my sternum, forcing my back against the mattress as he pulled harder on the nipple. After a number of minutes of continued teasing he released the nipple, tracing the areola one more time before raising his head to look up at me.

"I love you, sweet one." he moaned as he leaned back down to do with this nipple what was done with the other. I was squirming underneath him, each sensation in my breasts causing ripples of pleasure to sear through my form. His other hand left my sternum after giving my other breast a gentle fondle and slid teasingly down my stomach and hips. His touches were so intimate that it sent a shiver down my finally released my nipple and trailed kisses back up my neck before resting his lips against my ear again.

"You're all mine Christine,every part of you, I'm going to explore you and feel you, love you make you crave me in everyway. from the music room to the bedroom." he said he began to run his fingers over my mound in a luxuriating was that caused a small pressure to build low within my belly. And for another few minutes until his fingers kept playing with my sensitive nub. I squirmed underneath his fingers and let out a cry of pleasure as that fire burned more brightly in my belly as he continued teasing it with his fingers.

As my button began to swell and grow hard under his fingers, he smirked and took it between his fingers and pulled on it, causing my back to arch as a low moan was ripped from me. As his finger leaving my nub for a moment to press down between my labia dipping in my moist heat. Then he continued pulling his finger back, bringing the finger to his lips.

"Christine you taste so sweet, I love the taste of you." he moaned. I watched him and he was looking different from the calm, sweet Erik.I found his lips over mine, his lips tracing the contours of my lips my lips, allowing his tongue entrance into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth my eyes clamped shut as I moaned in pleasure, not allowed to escape from the kiss, his teeth claiming my lower lip.

"Erik what are you doing please" I moaned against his lips kissing him. He moved his hand back down my body and started to slowly with me,whilst his other fingers started to massage my button. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss, his hovering less than an inch from me.

"Ask me, tell me you want me to touch you like this and make you cum." He murmured, lips brushing against mine as his words were illustrated by a luxuriated stroke along my slit. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to do...I promise my sweet Christine" I didn't say anything he groaned in displeasure, dragging his lips down my neck and chest, his breath brushing against my erect nipples. I whimpered again shifting against him. "I will never hurt you, I couldn't do it if I tried," licking my nipple and pulling my bud gently, "and you love me I love you."

Erik leaned in to kiss me again, "Grind against my hand." He murmured firmly before plunging into another kiss. His hand moved from my nipple to instead fondle my breast purposefully. I complied readily, pressing my pelvis into his hand, carefully at first before following his pace. The sounds of my wanton moans and his fingers sliding in and out of my dripping mound filled the room. He was pushing in a third finger as I whimpered, squirming against him adjusting to the digits. "Do you want to cum my dear" he inquired in seeming innocence, flicking my clit with his thumb.

This sent a jolt down my spine, causing me to shiver and writhe against his hand as his pace moved faster, hips complying to the tempo of his hand. I don't know what got into him, but he was a different person right now like a new awaken in him a passion. He flicked my clit again, pulling his fingers almost completely out of me and then pounding them completely in. He continued firmly, and I couldn't resist any longer, I had no will power, the fire was burning so brightly in my belly that the only thing that I could even consider was cumming.

"Please...please, I'm about to cum." I groaned hoarsely against his lips, as he pressed them against me again, roughly molesting my breast. He smirked and did not take more than a moment to comply with me. He forced his fingers in and out of me roughly and quickly, making sure to brush against my swollen nub with each thrust. It took less than five minutes. I was humping his hand with abandon, thinking about nothing except the relief that only he could give me at that moment and he did.

I nearly screamed as my orgasm came, ripping through my body and mind. My pussy clamped down around his fingers and my thighs pressed tightly against his legs. My back was arched, head pressing back against the wood of the head board. He watched me with a leer as I rode the orgasm, a prettier sight never before crossing his eyes. I writhed under him for a matter of moments before he leaned forward then kissed me.

He whispered. "Only I can give you this, no other man. And I shall show you further how much you need me and How much I love you. The love we share is stronger than anything now you belong to me my sweet one" I heard him but I was still coming down. He kissed me again and I watched as he got up and went into the bathroom. I laid there for about 10 minutes then I finally got up and walked slowly to the bathroom on wobbly legs. Once in there I saw Erik resting in the tub, then he turned and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Sweet one, my sweet one Christine, do you care to join me?" he asked and I slowly walked in the bathroom. I plunged into the tub facing him our legs intertwined he looked at me but I didn't say anything, he smiled at me but I didn't return it so for a while soaking in silence, I turned myself in the tub and scooted to recline with my back against Erik's chest. He played with my hair, taking out of the pony tail that I had put it in, during the middle of the night. We was relaxed and washed up together.

"I love you." I said turning my head towards him kissing him"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Chrsitine." he said wrapping his arms around me. The water got cold before either one of us moved to get out.

"You love me and you're only 19." he said

I replied, "Yes and You're old enough to be my grandfather aren't you." We both got out and dryed off he smiled at me and kissed me. "And you love me like no other old man" he smiled at me. Our time together was always a goodtime I would sing while he played, he even taught me how to play the piano among other things he had in his music room. But I was shocked when I started to play and HE started to sing. I was lost in his voice it was so beautiful that I started to cry.

"Christine what's wrong?" he came to me looking in my eyes.

"Nothing just your voice moved me and it's so beautiful and I love it" I said he smiled kissing my hair.

"Nothing is more beautiful then my sweet one, my sweet Christine" he said making me blush and look away.

2 months went by and a few things changed for one we went out more together, he never let me go out alone. We was always together, shopping for the things I needed never what he needed he always said I was the only thing he needed, I slept in his bed every night only going to mine when I had to get some stuff out of my room. He even turned one of his bigger rooms to a movie room for me getting a 60 inch tv, dvd player and satelltie cable. A huge couch and chair but he never came in there with me to watch tv with me. He said he had no use to watch the idiot box or the idiots on the tv. I just laughed at him telling him don't knock it til he trys it.

With all this going on felt sick, he thought the food was bad and threw it all away and went shopping for fresher food for me but still it was hard for me to eat, the food smelt funking and made me throw up anyway.. He threw food away like 2 more times and I told him to stop doing that, and I could have a cold from going out on the balcony barefoot and with out a coat or sweater on at night. With me saying that made him not allow me out unless I was fully dressed hat and coat but I fought against putting on gloves, that's where I drew the line, he limited our walks in the park and how long we would be out there..

One day I was walking around the house looking for Erik but he was nowhere to be found in his big ass house, so I knew he must be out doing whatever it is he does, cause I knew he always didn't go to the opera house. And well I needed to get out of the house and I coudn't wait for the walk in the park, I wanted to get out now. I went and got my coat, and shoes then left my room, I watched how he unlocked the doors to the house everytime we left so I knew how to get in and out of the house with knowing that I went out, moving pass his traps and got out. Once I walked out the door the sunlight hit me and I smiled but I still felt sick so I walked to the corner store and got 2 things I really needed cause I know my body. I know something is wrong here. After the store I was going to go back home but saw the opera house and I went in, right through the front door where I heard Habanera playing I love that song, I have the 3rd verse in it, but why was they doing it now.

I walked into the grand ball room and I saw them performing it, I walked in more standing to the side watching, I know the count and the line number. I am first string number3 right next to Judi and Meg I watched and saw Tina was in my spot. I stood there watching she was doing my part MY PART the part that Erik promised me that would never be taken that no one will ever touch. I felt the tears sting my eyes when I realized he lied to me, I was replace then I felt sick covering my mouth running to the door pushing it open running out to the nearest bathroom.

Once in I started to throw up and throw up and throw up more. Once I was done I cried I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe it he lied to me. I walked out of the stall going to the sink wash out my mouth a few times. Drying my eyes I walked out of the bathroom not looking where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry" they said

"No no it was my fault" I said then looked up and there he was Raoul he looked at me in shock first then I was wrapped up in his arms before I could run away.

"CHRISTINE, CHRISTINE! OH GOD YOUR OKAY SO GLAD YOUR OKAY." Raoul said hugging me tight.

"Raoul down please" I said and he did I hugged him back.

"Your okay I heard that you left to go live with family out of state Judi, Meg said it wasn't true that you didn't have any other family, your here where have you been. Come with me I have to let them know your not gone." Raoul said

"Wait answer this why is Tina in my spot I thought it was going to stay open for me?" I asked

"It was but we was told by" Raoul said and looked around the back at me. "We was told by Erik to fill that spot that you wasn't coming back no time soon" hearing that, it was true Erik lied to me. I started to cry and Raoul hugged me tight. "I believed it at first but after Meg and Judie told me that I knew it was a trick are you still with him?"

"Yes I am I-" I said but was cut of when the lights in the lobby shut off and I was grabbed by the waist, picked up off of the floor, by strong arms and I knew who it was. "LET ME GO RAUOL HELP ME"

"CHRISTINE, CHRISTINE" Raoul yelled I couldn't see anything I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go. He moved so fast and before I knew it we was back in the house and then only in the house he put me down.

"Christine what was you doing there? What was you doing there?" he asked sitting me down on th couch but I got back up.

"NO, NO YOU LIED TO ME ERIK YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME" I screamed

"Erik did not lie to you Christine" he said

"YES YOU DID TINA IS IN MY SPOT DOING MY PART AND YOU TOLD THEM I MOVED AWAY TO STAY WITH FAMILY YOU LIED TO THEM AND TO ME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed

"I had to I don't want you away for me see what happen when you was apart from me, you ran into that boy" he said

"THAT BOY IS MY FRIEND... YOU, YOU... I HATE YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ERIK THIS IS NOT LOVE IT'S NOT" I scream and began to cry and I felt sick again, covering my mouth I ran out of the livingroom right to my room, to the bathroom closing, locking the door going and throwing up... As I was throwing up I heard his knocks on the door. "GO AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME" I throw up more and cried more. After a few more minutes I flushed washed my mouth and my face. And then I went into my pocket and took out the things I brought from the store and took them.

It must have been the worst 5 or 10 minutes of my life I waited and of course Erik knocked but I didn't answer him or anything. I finally stood up and walked to the vantiy table, looking down at the table and there was 3 clearblue pregnancy test flashing PREGNANT. I shook my head and I moved back from the table to the door. Sliding down against the door, sitting there in silence, I contemplated with myself about everything, and touched my stomach, rubbing it gently. It all made sense, now! My period was very very much late 2 months late, my emotions were everywhere,but I did feel slight shifts in how I felt. I felt the tears start to fall what am I going to do. I need to tell Erik first then go from there but I'm so mad at his ass for lying.

"Sorry" I muttered...I stayed there til I fell asleep on the floor. I slept all night til the next day, I woke up when it felt like I had to throw up. I got up and crawled to the toilet and throw up. I got up washed up then I finally left the bathroom opening the door and I saw Erik was sitting on the floor legs straighted out pillow behind his head. I went to my closet and opening it made him wake up. Once he saw me out of the bathroom he shot up coming to me, I put on a maxie dress by the time he got to me.

"Christine, my sweet one I'm so sorry Erik.. Erik didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you please my sweet one I love you so much." he said I didn't even bother to look at him when he went to touch me, I turned and moved back for him but my hand connected with his face and he didn't flinch, I moved back more thinking he was going to hit me back, but he didn't he move closer to me and hugged me tight. "Christine I will take all you give me, I am sorry for my actions"

"We need to talk Erik" I said

"Okay we will now" he said looking at me he moved to touch my face, but I moved my head back. "Christine?"

"We need to talk in the livingroom" I said moving out of his arms walking out of the room and right to the livingroom. Erik followed me and we both sat on the couch.

"What do you wanna talk to your Erik about?" He asked touching my arm. In my right hand I held on to the test in a fist.

"These 2 months I've been sick and I know why now" I said

"Why please tell me" he said

"Cause of this" I said giving him the pregnancy test, he looked down at them studing them, then he looked at me.

"You are with child? You are with my child?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes I am pregnant Erik, having a baby your baby" I said

"Christine I'm a old man and you're only 19... We are not in the same age frame" he said what is he trying to say to me what is he saying.. I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I CAN'T HEAR IT.

"Erik" I said with a shaky voice. He moved off of the couch on to the floor kneeling down.

"Forgive me for what Erik is about to say, I may not be the best father for a child" he said and I cringed and stared down at him.

"What are you saying you want me to get rid of our baby?" I asked

"Christine your Erik is asking you consider the thought-" he said but was cut off

My heart began to pound harder as I rose from the couch, startling him. He didn't rise he stayed, only knelt by her feet. "I can't believe you" I said as the tears came I ran to my room slamming the door, locking it going to my bed getting in it and cried. "He might not want you but I want you baby" I laid there rubbing my belly til I fell asleep.

ERIK

I was still kneeling on the floor as she walked away from me I hate that she screamed at me, I'm hurt that she is made at me for the things I did about not telling her the full truth about her spot. I love Christine so much that I kept her here with me, not wanting her to go out alone in fear that she will meet another and leave me alone. So I did some very underhanded things and thought that I was doing the right thing. It's clear that I wasn't I didn't I hurt her more than I thought I was helping her with it.

Now I stay kneeling looking at the pregnancy test showing that my sweet one my sweet Christine is carrying my child and I again hurt her by saying the wrong words. I am scared! Much of my concern stems from not having a role model to teach them how to be the father I want to be.I was not raised to be caregiver or to show love to another person other than my sweet one.A baby can make a good relationship better and a bad relationship worse. Ababy will make me feel neglected,she will have all this focus on the baby, and our relationship will get put on hold and I will feel left out and even jealous of the I am now that someone is closer to her then I am.

Will I be able to protect and provide for my family? I will need to be strong in ways I hadn't counted on before. I will have to provide support not worrying about financially but emotionally: Christine will need my help, she'll be undergoing dramatic emotional shifts, and I will have to be ready for her to lean on me. I don't know what to do or think?It's too monumental, too godlike, being part of the creation of life. Someone bigger than me must have done it. But why? why? It just seemed — I don't know — this was too good, too miraculous to happen to me. I didn't think someone so ugly could have a child what if he or she comes out looking like me... Christine will hate me for it and leave us both.

Childbirth is such a nerve-racking experience. Scary things can happen to my sweet on the one I love most in the whole world. I might lose the baby; I might lose Christine and have to bring the baby up alone, How can a monster raise a child. It really wasn't long ago that giving birth was fraught with danger. The fear I have is that WILL will love the baby more than anyone on earth — and exclude me from that intimate relationship. It's a very real fear of being replaced my father and Mother both replaced me soon Christine will too.

I stay there for a few minutes then I finally got up and walked to her door. I could hear her crying in there. I wanted to go in there and hold her. I waited and waited after knocking a few times she didn't answer and I used my talents to unlock the door and walked in, I saw her curled up in her bed. I walked to the bed climbing in the bed with her, I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her neck just laid there with her til I fell asleep too.

The next few days was not happy for me Christine didn't talk to me, she didn't look at me. She stayed to herself and the baby, Sat down a added up the time so she should be 17 or 18 weeks pregnant. I went to my library to read up on babies and pregnancy and there I found Christine sitting on the floor.

"Is there something wrong with the chairs? Yes I know they are a bit rough but I can get a softer on for you." I said she didn't look up at me at all. "Christine please for the sake of our child will you please get iin one of the chairs" She didn't move at all. So I walked to her and picked her up, she made a high pitch sound but I didn't care. I walked her to the couch and laid her down. Then got the list of books sitting to the side where so was,I sat them on the small table in front of her. "Now that's better,I'm going to go start lunch yall must be hungry" I turned and left the room going right to the kitchen started to make lunch and thinkig about a baby, my baby. "Maybe if I voice my problems I can solve them that way"

I moved around the kitchen getting thing for lunch and trying to calm my active mind but it wasn't working. "Will I do everything right? I fear not being able to properly provide for my family once baby is here...I'm scared that everything we do will now be centered around babies..That something will be wrong with the baby? All the crap that will be everywhere around the house...Not being a good father. I know what it's like to not have a father, and I don't want to repeat the cycle..Not being able to 'soothe' her when she cries...And what if this baby comeout looking like me?" I said I shook my head but then I knew I wasn't alone in the room. I turned to see Christine standing there big blue eyes sad and written with worry and concern.

"Is that how your feeling? Oh Erik" she said coming to me hugging me tight. "I love you Erik you have to tell me the truth"

"Sweet one your Erik has many fears with this and don't wish to stress you out" I said she moved my mask off of my face. "What if this baby looks like me?"

"Then I'll love him or her just like I love you... I mad at you but I still love you, this is hard for me too I never been a mother we will learn together Erik" she said and kissed me.

"Thank you Christine" I said and pulled her closer to me kissing her harder. I missed her this short time she wasn't speaking to me. And my memeber quickly was responding to the kiss, I felt Christine smile in the kiss. "Christine I love you and I'm sorry"

"Show me"she said I moved my hand softly teasing a nipple with my thumb. "Oooo," she moaned softly in my ear as she intensified our kiss.I missed her so much that I used my free hand to unbuckle my belt and then pull up her short dress. I was surprised to find Christine was not wearing panties.I then casually spun her so her back was to me and, while blowing in her ear, kissing her neck and then her lips, I pushed her dress up more and she bend towards the table I then placed memeber at the entrance of her wet womanhood and pushed. "Oh shiiit...ugggh," she groaned. With her already wet, I went right to the hilt. It felt like I was going to split her in half. I made love to her right there in the kitchen on the table, I miss the feel of her and I ran my fingers over her body feeling her moan and groan

"Uugggh," I grunt as I released deep inside her, who went into a multi-orgasm that rolled her eyes back into her head. She slowly stood up and I moved us to lay on the floor her on top of me kissing me, I will never lie to my sweet one again, but having a baby is scary and I Erik am scared.


	8. Chapter 8

CHRISTINE

It's 2 more months later now with being pregnant is not what I expected at all for one my body has changed and I'm alot bigger sporting my baby bump and that means my clothes don't fit so I've taken the liking to wearing Eriks t shirts until he got tired of me stealing his clothes and went out buying pea in the pod clothing, I still slept in his t shirt he didn't mind that, next thing I didn't expect is my mood swings are going crazy and the morning sickness is not only in the morning but when ever it feels like coming. And Erik has been acting different towards me meaning, no lifting my hands over my head for anything, no fish, no walking around with no socks on, no falling asleep on the couch watching tv,he will get a sty in the eye if he don't feed me what I crave so even if I mention I want strawberry ice cream next thing I know he has brought it to me so lately I been keeping my random thoughts to myself, he wouldn't let me take baths for a while he would wash me up or I would take a shower til I told him taking a bath was fine, so I would have to sneak and take them when he was out or sleeping, he caught me a few times.

Erik has been watching me like a hawk where I walk, what I eat anything even when I sleep which is driving crazy. The walks we have in the park have been limited to 30 or 40 minutes when normally we would be out there for at least a hour to a hour and half he said he didn't want me to catch a cold or get hurt. I understood but I didn't like that I love our walks in the park, the way he would walk slow and hold my hand, kiss it we would talk about music and other loves of his.

One day his friend Andre came by when I was cleaning and Erik didn't like it, he told me the cleaning products could hurt the baby,I just told him to open a fucking window and let a real breeze in. He stood there glaring at me, for the longest not saying a word to me.

"What?" I asked

"A beautiful woman with such a filthy mouth" he said I sat down my cleaning stuff and walked to him, I smiled.

"You love this filthy mouth don't you?" I asked he smiled and wrapped me in his arms then kissed me hard. "Is that a yes?"

"That is a yes my sweet one" he said just then we heard the doorbell.

"Door" I said kissing him again, he smiled at me and looked at the door frowned at it. He kissed my forehead then walked to the door I went getting the stuff I was cleaning with and took it into the kitchen. I put all the stuff up and washed my hands, I walked out to the livingroom to see Andre standing there talking to Erik. I stood there he looked at me.

"Miss Christine hello" Andre said smiling doing a bow.

"Hello there " I said and did a cutesy bow back and I giggled. Erik saw us then rolled his eyes.

" there's something different about you... You look different a glow" Andre said

"Christine don't" he said right in my ear I looked at him from the door way and then back at Andre.

"Well thank you and there is something different about me, I'm pregnant I'm not at all shocked that my sweet Erik didn't tell you" I said and Andre walked to me, I did a small step back but he smiled at me warmly, and took my hand kissing it.

"Well you look beautiful how far along are you?" Andre asked I didn't really have a answer.

"I'm guess about 4 months" I said

"You haven't seen a doctor yet.." Andre said then looked back at Erik who was glaring at him shooting daggers. "Well I think you should go to the doctor only if just to make sure everything is ok.."

"Erik has been taking care of me very well" I said smiling.

"Yes but does Erik know about giving birth?" Andre asked and that made me think... Me and Andre talked more I could tell it was not to Erik's liking, but that talk had me thinking about it for the rest of the day...That night me and Erik was laying in the bed together he was kissing my neck and rubbing my belly, it was feeling so good but I needed to talk to him.

"Erik I need something" I said in low whisper, this made him bit my neck and I gasp.

"Tell your Erik what you need my sweet one, what does my sweet one need huh? For me to kiss your little nipple" he said moving and I felt his moist lips kiss, lick my nipple. "What do you need?" Slowly, he'd put his lips on my nipple, he'd gently rub his hand on my pussy, making me wet. I tried to relax and enjoy myself but it just wasn't happening Erik leaned in and kissed my ear.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked

"Nothing." I gave him a weak smile.

"No, something is wrong," he licked my ear passionately.

"No, no," I reassured him.

"Maybe a little guilt?" he asked looking at me I swallowed hard

"I'm suddenly not feeling so good-" I said trying to move but he doesn't let me.

"Is it because of you being so close to Andre today? I saw how he was looking at my Christine" he said and I moved my head back some to look in his eyes.

"What? How many times do I have to tell you I love you and only you... I'm having your baby" I said

"Yes but You and him talked longer then need be don't you think?" he asked kissing my neck.

"No he only asked how old was I and if I had friends then that was it." I said looking at Erik who nodded.

"My, my, sweet one," he began nuzzling my neck as I lied frozen stiff, "I just want you to know that I love you, and I won't accept that, you being close to another man like that, smiling at him, laughing with him"

"Erik let me go, I don't wanna be near you right now, you are scaring me." I said he moved and I got out of bed and walked out of the room, I went right to the kitchen looking in the fridge for something anything sweet. I was looking for about 5 minutes when a arm reached in and grabbed the strawberries and I watched as he washed them off. He walked to me kissed my cheek then started to feed them to me. "Erik"

"Shhh sweet one Erik is sorry for how I acted back there, It's just that I don't want to lose you to anyone" he said and I saw the look in his glowing eyes, I touch his face, then kissed his scared side.

"No one is better for me then my Erik, then you" I said "But we have to talk"

"About?" he asked

"What was said I think I do need to go to the doctor just to make sure everything is alright please" I said looking at him.. "I hope our baby haves your eyes so beautiful" he looked at me then smiled.

"If you want to I will make sure my sweet one sees a doctor" he said and kissed me hard. The next few days went well I was able to go to the doctor and it was confirmed I am 4 months pregnant with a healthy growing baby, I was give some pills to take and other visits was set up for me. I was so happy only problem was that Erik wasn't there he said he didn't wanna scare the woman there. So he waited for me outside of the building. One night when we was making dinner there was a knock at the door, and we both knew who it was,Andre.

I stayed in the kitchen cooking when Erik called me to him. I walked out only to see Andre and this woman with him. She looked at me then smiled, she came walking right to me with arms open.

"You must be Christine, Hi I'm Carlotta" Carlotta said hugging me.

"Yes I am Christine" I said she broke he hug and smiled at me.

"Your just as beautiful as my dad said you was" Carlotta said and I looked at her then Andre who smiled.

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes he told me that his oldest friend was having a baby and that the young lady could use a female friend someone to talk about girl stuff and babies with" she said and I looked a Andre again sending him a smile, I looked at Erik who was looking hurt, then his eyes turned toward Andre.

"Well that would be great and yall are staying for dinner, please!" I said it was more so to Erik the please part and he nodded.

"Let me help you so how far along are you?" Carlotta asked as we went into the kitchen. We cooked together and laughed,talked it felt good to have a female around to talk to about things, this made me miss Meg and Judi even more. Andre and Erik sat in the livingroom and I don't know if they talked, but they didn't dinner me and Carlotta talked more then anything. Another month went by and Carlotta and I became real close she would come over every weekend, I even talked her in to staying the night we slept in the room together because we did more talking then anything she was only a year older than me. I think Erik was getting a little jealous that I had a friend.

"Erik what are you doing please, come with me" I said standing in the music room.

"Christine please" he said

"Erik I need you to come with me please?" I asked He kept looking at the piano so I walked to him and removed his hands closing the piano and I leaned down, kissing him touching his face softly. With a deep lingering kiss, his tongue working into my mouth.

He lifted my tunic over her head, his eyes taking me all in big belly and all. He took me by the waist and turned me as he knelt down before me. He grabbed my jeans and pulled them off leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties. He could see the outline of my hairy pubic mound and the unmistakable damp patch beneath. He leaned in kissing along my right thigh inching closer to my pussy, my smell getting stronger as he got closer. I placed a hand on his head gently as the last kiss landed on part flesh part panty line. Erik ran one hand over the panties, feeling the wet patch on his palm then fingers. He slipped one finger under the panties and felt my hot labia press against it.

"Christ you're on fire." He said unaware that I had not too long ago pleasured myself in the bath. He pulled my panties off then lifted me on top of the piano and kissed me I watched as his head was right between my legs the quick work of his bits, sucks had me cumming in minutes. He stood up and undid his pants kissing me, I felt him slide, he slowly rubbed my body and we made love twice right there on the piano. The next week something was off with Erik, I had another doctors app fr my 5 month check up as always Erik didn't come in.

Once I was done I walked out of the office happy excited to tell Erik what we are having I stood near the side and looked for him. He was always he, I never had to look for him but today I did. I stood there looking around for him. After standing there for a hour it hit me he never left his long before, and I realized it now that he had left me. I stood about to cry when someone called my name.

"Christine? Christine is that you?" a vice asked and I turned around to see Raoul.

"Raoul" I said he came to me we hugged each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a letter a hour ago saying come here to pick up something important" Raoul said

"Was it Erik's written?" I asked needing to know.

"Yes, your pregnant, Erik's?" Raoul asked

"Yes he left me, he didn't even say goodbye, what about all my stuff?" I asked

"I'll buy you new stuff come on tell me everything you want me to know" Raoul said and I moved out of his arms turning around I then closed my eyes as the wind blew stray strands of hair against my face. When I opened my eyes I spotted him. "Come on Christine let's go you must be hungry" We walked away right to Raoul's car, he helped me in then we left.

ERIK

I sat in my car and watched as the wind blew and she closed her eyes. I knew she was hurt I could feel it just by looking at her. I was sure thousands of thoughts were going through her mind just as they were mine I had to leave. I was and I am scared. I was scared of so many things despite the facade I put up. I was afraid of fatherhood I was scared of the way things felt so right with Christine. I didn't want to end up being apart from her once the baby was born and they way she is with her new friend she forgets all about me.

The thought of breaking her heart by abandoning her ripped me to pieces. Watching her smile,laugh even when she made me dance with her, she was my heart. She was the only girl I love or loved. But once Carlotta came around once Andre brought her around she was too close for comfort and I immediately considered her a threat, but now that I think of it she wasn't. It was all in my head. Now here I am removing myself from her because I just wasn't sure if I was ready for all the obligations that's came with being with being a father.

That growing baby was just as much mine as it was her responsibility. I looked and saw she stood there talked to Raoul who I left a not with a hour ago, telling him to come here and get something very important but then she turned and saw that her eyes were on me. She stared at me a few moments more before Raoul took the small of her back and walked away... This has to be for the best... ERIK WHAT AM I DOING! I leaned on the wheel and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ERIK**_

I made it home and now sitting in my living room alone eyes closed I don't know why I did what I did, I know why I don't know how to be a father, I never had a loving father. How will I be able to be one to my child. I just can't believe what I did to my sweet one, my sweet Christine... I love with all my heart and soul but I let her go, now I am home alone without my sweet one to pepper me with strange questions, or to make me try new meals she seen on tv.

Our late night talks me holding my sweet one as we sleep, me holding my sweet one as I read to her, and she just sitting on my lap listening to every word, even kissing me to make me stop reading and make love to her. My sweet one why did I do this, to her and our unborn child. I love her so much as well as our unborn child but what kind of father can a monster be? I sat there in this spot for a few hours until I finally got up and went to bed, I laid there still in my clothes, my head resting on Christine's pillow taking in her sweet scent.

I miss her already but after this I know she will never come back to me, and I would never force her either. I just don't know what to do with myself now, I am alone in our home. What am I too do now? I may even die from a broken heart.

_**CHRISTINE**_

Raoul took me to go get something to eat and I had the feeling he wanted to talk but I wasn't in the mood for it, but we talked about other things. About how was I feeling being pregnant. I was only giving him one word answers cause I couldn't get my mind off of Erik and how much I love him. If he was to come to me right now I would gladly go to him, not thinking twice about what he did by leaving me and our baby boy who I will name Matthias Alexander Daae no Matthias Alexander Claudin my baby will have it's fathers name.

The naming came once I knew I was pregnant Erik said he didn't care as long as the baby was healthy and to not name his child after him, he did not want to have his child be burden with such a name of a monster, so we came up with Matthias if a boy and Annabelle is it's a girl the names came from the book I made him read to me over and over. I smiled to myself thinking about how I would be in the room watching tv, and I had the need to be around Erik. So I would leave the movie room finding him reading and I would lightly tap the book he would move the book so I could climb into his lap, nestling into his lap,chest face buried into his neck. Smelling him, taking in his scent the scent I grown to love. While I listen to him read.

One of my favorite moments listening to him read, I would go pick out a book that was in french and the words looked so pretty, he would come behind me, taking the book then patting his lap for me to sit so he could read to me. And he did, every week it was a different book with a different language. I love hearing him read to me. I sat there with Raoul so long that I was done eating and just looking off out the window, til I heard the voices I been missing.

"CHRISTINE" Meg yelled and I turned around looking seeing her, Judi coming towards me I got up slow and met them half way hugging them bottom.

"Christine your pregnant" Judi said rubbing my belly making me laugh. And with that we all left going to Raoul's home. Where we talked for hours until they had to leave but they said they would be back tomorrow. Raoul showed me to the guest room, checking the room, bathroom and closet for me I just shook my head.

"Erik is not going to come here, he doesn't want us anymore" I said then I felt the tears sting my eyes before I knew it I was crying head in my hands crying. I then felt Raoul's arms around me hugging me tight. "How would you feel if you had a child somewhere in the world and you never got a chance to know him or her all because you was too chicken and too scared to be around?"

"I would feel like shit" Raoul said

"Yea" I cried. He held me for a few minutes til I finally calmed down. After awhile I was sitting in the bathroom watching the water run in the shower. Raoul had got me towel, wash clothe all that good stuff and one of his shirts he said it should fit and if it doesn't let him know and we'll figure it out from there. After 2 hours I showered and cried. Once out dried off, I was in Raoul's shirt sitting on the bed thinking.

Men have it so easy when it comes to women being pregnant. Erik has it so so easy, he's not obligated to stick with me through this, I, on the other hand,can't just walk away, the baby is inside of me and he's mine. The next few days I stayed in the room one day it was a good day the next it was a bad day. Right now I was in the kitchen trying to make me something to eat but I started crying when I felt Matthias move around, this was not a dream it was true all I got is Matthias and the money my dad left me was enough to keep me going for 5 maybe 6 years but that didn't include a baby. These damn tears again, I felt them fall.

"Christine these mood swings are getting the best of you" Raoul said and I looked at him standing there in the doorway.

"These aren't mood swings! I'm scared, the father of my child couldn't deal with this, so how am I? I'm only 19 about to be 20 after this baby is born." I said

"You don't need to be scared, you're not alone okay?" He walked to me placed his hand on my cheek and gently wiped my tears. I can only stay strong for so long. he then wrapped his arms around me. "I'm here for you and I'll be the father and provide all Matthias's needs will be met I promise."

"Don't I'm too scared to trust anyone right now" I said

"Well trust me Christine... Now finish making your food then we can go shopping." He said kissed the top of my hair then left me in the kitchen. After I was done eating we did just what he said and went shopping he was spending money like it wasn't nothing to him. Whatever I said I liked he brought it, even after I told him I didn't really need it. But he said his baby needed it. I just looked at him and nodded, no need to argue with him, he was going to buy it anyway. We went to 3 different stores and Matthias was racking up, he even brought me a load of clothes that will keep me looking good while my body got bigger.

We was in the last store and something was off I kept looking to see if I saw Erik following or watching us but I never saw him anywhere. But there was a man who was seem to be following us. Right now we was getting bedding, bottles, burp cloths and I looked around seeing the same guy he looked at me then turned his head. We walked to another section Raoul was smiling picking up stuff putting it in the cart. I looked and the guy was following us he didn't have a cart or anything in his hand. He was just picking up stuff and putting it down. I tugged on Raoul's arm making him look at me.

"Yes Christine?" he asked showing me a wash cloth that was in the shape of a teddy bear.

"That guy behind me he's been following us" I said Raoul looked for a minute then back at me.

"No he's shopping" he said I looked back at the guy then at Raoul.

"No he's not he's been following us Raoul, I think we should go please, I wanna go" I said Raoul smiled and nodded leaned down kissing my forehead.

"Okay we'll go but go get the bottle warm first and I'll get the changing table" he said and I nodded walking away from him to the section with the warmers but I wanted to ask Raoul something so I went back to where we was and then I was face to face with the guy who was following us.

"AAAHHH" I screamed backing up putting my hand on my belly backing up.

"Don't be scared Christine I didn't mean to frighten you" the guy said

"How-How- How do you know my name?" I asked and he looked at me for a minute about to say something then thought against it he turned around and went running towards the door I followed him as fast as I could. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME, TELL ME WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME" I went right out the door behind him Raoul calling my name. "PLEASE PLEASE" The guy took off running I saw he dropped something I went picking up, just then Raoul helped me stand and brought me back into the store people was looking at us whispering a few asked if I was okay I smiled and said I was.

"What was that?" he asked walking me to the cart.

"I told you he was following us, he called me by my name, he called me Christine." I said

"Who is he? Have you seen him before?" he asked

"No, no never he dropped this" I said handing 2 cards to Raoul, who looked at it.

"Debienne & Polingy" he read

"That's all it says?" I asked

"Yea come on lets buy our things then go" he said I nodded. Later that day Raoul had to go the Opera house and I didn't want to, even tho he tried to get me to say yes but I wouldn't he didn't want me to be alone, so I talked him into taking me home to my place where I told him that's where I wanna be and bring my baby home too. He wasn't happy about that, he wanted me to live with him but I wouldn't let up on going home, so once home he brought all the stuff in sitting it in the empty room I had normally used for my dancing.

Raoul told me he will be back to put everything together for me. I nodded, I was glad to get in to my place from the spare key I had hidden away. Finally I was home and I was going through my mail and realized Erik was paying all my bills for me while I was gone he paid up to a year on all my bills. I did smile a little at the thought. But right now I was laying across the couch watching tv.

I soon fell asleep, sleeping for what was 3 hours I woke up when it felt like someone kissed my cheek. I looked around but I didn't see anyone, feeling the need to pee I got up and used the bathroom, flushing washing my hands I walked back out to the living room where I saw 1 long stem red throne less rose and a note under it.I walked over to it and looked around the room.

"Raoul? Raoul are you here" I said I went looking around my apartment but I was here alone. I walked back to the rose and letter I picked it up and opened it.

_My sweet One_

_I'm writing this message cause I feel really bad, thinking about the way I hurt you makes me really sad. _

_I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you and I regret the things I've done. I've lost the 1 girl I've ever loved and it was cause of the things I've done. _

_My sweet one I feel so bad right now, cause I tore your world apart, and now all I can think about is how I broke your heart. _

_These tears that run down my cheek are filled with sadness and hurt, because I loved you so much and now I know that it will never work. I messed up and now I see how much my sweet one mean the absolute world to me. _

_I know sorry's not enough because I'm such a monster.. But for whatever its worth I wanted to say, that you cross my mind every single day..._

_The thought of you makes me smile, and I know our love was real, so I'm writing you this letter so that you know how I truly feel. _

_What I really want to say is that I'm sorry, I know that you didn't deserve to be hurt like that, and I know that you will find someone who will love you and treat you right, they will make you happy and that person won't hurt you like I did. _

_So I'M SORRY for everything I've done, so all I have to say is that I love you and I'm so sorry my sweet Christine._

_To my unborn now ever since my birth, I've been cursed with a life that I don't wish you to ever have to go through.I'm writing you a letter this is to my unborn child. Me and your sweet mother on many occasions we talked, we kissed, we hugged, until finally it lead to breath taking love. I had already confessed my love for her then finally she had put her trust in me, so the next thing we knew she is pregnant with you._

_But in all honesty I wasn't ready and I blamed you for putting my life on hold. I blamed you for not achieving my goals which was to marry your mother before we got ready to make you. Now you and your mother are not here, and when your mother would sleep in front of the tv I was in my own bed crying because I was searching for my own innocence and I'm sorry for focusing so much on myself that at times I forgot about you._

_I should have hugged and kissed you in your mother's belly every chance I got. I should have made sure to show your mother that I loved you with all my heart. Instead I backed off. I forgot to kiss you. I forgot to hug you. I forgot to tell you that I loved you._

_Now I dream of changing lots of diapers, missing lots of sleep, holding you and spoiling you so you'd never want to leave my side but I messed up, before I could be a father._

_ I'm also sorry for leaving you fatherless. I didn't know how to handle the truth. I didn't know how to take care of your mother, you, and me and still have peace so I did everything I could to push myself away until I was out of my life and yours too. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry _

_Yours_

_Erik_

I stood there and stared at the letter and walked to my room and laid there with the letter held tight in my hand. I wish he knew he's not a monster, that he's the man I love, that I will always love him and that his son will love him, but I can't make him believe it, he has to take his time and believe in it himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_**POLINGY **_

I was back home pacing in my office drinking a scotch trying to calm my mind but it wasn't working I messed up she saw me, she talked to me now I don't know what to do. That wasn't in the plan at all for her to talk to me or see me or even noticed that I was following her and the Chagny boy to look my way, now they both have seen me, and the plans are going all wrong.

"What is wrong?" Debienne asked Debienne my wife and partner came walking in looking at me.

"Everything" I said

"Like what you are more than over reacting I'm sure" she said I shook my head no.

"I am not I messed up" I said

"Messed up what please tell me what did you mess up?" she asked

"Christine..Christine I was following her getting all the info I can and she saw me. She looked at me and noticed I was following her and she spoke to me and I foolishly called her by name and she chased after me asking me why was I following her" I said drinking the rest from my cup.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT AGAIN? NO ALL THIS WORK WE DID YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP?" she screamed and I stop walking looking at her.

"I made a mistake she caught me off guard" I explained

"HOW? HOW? YOU FOLLOWED HER SHE SAW YOU, YOU SPOKE TO HER, CHASED YOU NOW YOU CAN'T GO BACK OUT THERE" She screamed I knew she was right I couldn't go back out there to watch her to get close to her again, since she seen my face and spoke to me.

"I know Deb I'm sorry, what do we do now?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"WE? WE? WE WILL DO NOTHING? You done enough, now I have to do it all myself" she said getting up then looked at me pointing my finger at her. "If that has messed things up, if _YOU_ have messed things up for me getting this baby I will kill you myself trust me, I know ways of hiding a body. I WANT THAT BABY!" she turned and left the office and I just sat there thinking ever since she laid eyes on Christine and saw her alone she wanted her child since we wasn't able to have any kids of our own and I could have messed things up for us.

**_CHRISTINE_**

2 months later I am now 7 months pregnant and very big the doctor said everything is going well. At the doctor's office I met this older lady who said she ran a daycare and would give me a good price, so I took her number told her I will think about it. She also told me to keep in touch even if I didn't use her daycare.

Right now I was in the now baby room putting stuff together and just looking forward to being a mom, cause my mom and dad was great parents so I knew I would be too. And the funny thing is I wasn't missing Erik anymore yes I still thought about him, I still thought about going to him home and giving his ass a piece of my mind, but I didn't not cause I didn't care but cause _HE_ didn't care.

I can't make a guy be a man and do what's right and that's why I am so happy Raoul is here. Even tho this baby is not his, he still there taking care of us as if Matthias was his baby. And I was even working a little at the opera house helping Raoul with the girl, I was helping with their notes, dance steps, hair and make-up and clothing. I didn't want to but he said I need to get out of the house and do something and I was making money at the sametime doing something I still loved being in the opera house. A few times I would feel a breeze and I would look to see if I saw Erik, even tho I didn't I knew he was there.

One time I went to his box, box 5 and stood there talking getting things off my chest and I did leave the ultra sound picture there on the seat, and when I came back the next day it was gone so I knew he had it. No one else was crazy or bold enough to go to box 5 to get it. Raoul knew I did that, so did Meg and Judi... But Meg she said she went up there and said a few words that word make sailors go running. I just laughed and thank her. Right now like I said I was in the baby room putting stuff together. Raoul was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for us, Judi,Meg and Carlotta was coming over.

I was able to get in touch with her when I said her name one day and Raoul said he knew who she was, that his dad and hers ran in the same company. Carlotta tried her best to talk me into going to Erik but after I got tuff with her she let it go. As I was putting stuff up struggling to put 2 pieces together I noticed someone was at the door. I looked up and was met with a smiling, chuckling face.

"What Phil" I ask Philippe who's Raoul's older brother and very weird if you ask me, he smiles alot and talks too much and Meg has a thing for him. But I met him one night bumping into him in the hallway on the way to the bathroom at Raoul's house then I found out it was their family home. He just smiled at me looked down at my belly saying this is why Raoul was sneaking around that he wanted to hide the beauty that was carrying his baby.

I tried to tell him what was up but he wouldn't let me get word in until Raoul came out to see what was taking me so long to get back and to make sure I wasn't hurt or that someone had gotten me meaning Erik but when he saw his brother's wide smile he knew what was going on. After he explained it all his brother was proud of Raoul stepping up to being a man to be there for me. And now Philippe won't leave us alone with his goofy grins and rambling chatter.

"Nothing Christine looks like you could use a man's help." Philippe said

"Yea maybe can you get Raoul to help me" I said and Philippe laughed loud and hard. I giggled as he came in sitting on the floor with me helping me fix the rest of Matthias stuff.

"So I was thinking about you" Philippe said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why was you thinking about me?" I asked as I was putting the babies clothes in the draws.

"Cause I can, I mean you and Raoul aren't a couple, I mean yall barely hug only kiss I seen yall do is either on the cheek or when he kisses you on the forehead. Yall don't sleep in the same room or nothing." Philippe said

"So what that doesn't mean we're not a couple we can just be private people and do all other stuff here where your ears can't hear." I said finally looking at him and he was smiling at me.

"I don't believe you, if yall was a couple my brother would have been told me and made it known to the world that you are his and he haven't plus I seen him and Judi kissing the other day at the car" Philippe said

"Your lying" I said

"Am I? I think I am not" Philippe said and I walked away from him and right out the room, right to the kitchen where Raoul was setting the table.

"Was you and Judi kissing?" I asked I watched as he slowed down setting the table then looked at me. "Christine"

"It's true huh? If your with Judi then why are you here with me? Why are you always spending time with me?" I asked

"It's not like that Christine, me and Judi-" he said but was cut off

"NO, NO I don't wanna hear it.. Here I am thinking that you liked me, that you never made a move on me because you respected me but no your with Judi... Get out!" I said

"Christine wait I do like you-" he said but I raised my hands stopping him.

"I don't wanna hear it just get out and you can take all your baby shit with you.. I don't need another man in my life who's full of shit GET OUT!" I yelled waking out of the room going back to the baby room and grabbing stuff. Walking to the door unlocking it and walking out to the steps throwing it down the stairs on the stairs, I went back in by this Raoul was out of the kitchen standing in the livingroom Philippe was standing there shocked.

"Christine stop let me explain myself first" he said but I walked right by him to the baby room and I opened the draws getting all the clothes and walking back out right pass him following me. "Don't do that, that's for Matthias I brought that for my son." I turned around looking at him.

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON, HE'S MINE NO BODY ELSES YOU GOT THAT TAKE YOUR SHIT RAOUL" I screamed walking outside throwing the stuff everywhere. Going back in Philippe walked passed me and went outside picking the stuff up.

"Christine stop please look Judi and I was talking, just talking and she said she always wanted to kiss me from the first time yall saw me and that to get it out of her system she wanted a small kiss and I was like a small kiss won't hurt no one and I kissed her it didn't mean nothing, I like you I wanna be with you. I was planning on asking you to be with me after the baby was born.'' he said

"What would it hurt?" I said walking to him and I slapped him. "That's what it would hurt.. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I DON'T WANT EITHER ONE OF YOU HERE" I screamed as Philippe came in bring in everything I throw out which was only the clothes and pampers. Philippe put the stuff on the couch and left Raoul stood there looking at me. I had my head turned looking the other way.

"Christine please I wouldn't hurt you" he said

"Well you did and you might as well call Judi and Meg tell them not to come here, I don't wanna see them either." I said as I walked to the door he, walked out and I slammed and locked the door. I went back into Matthias room and stood there. Later that night I was walking in the park with Carlotta I told her everything and she was just a upset as I was. We walked and talked about alot of things, she talked me into keeping all the stuff Raoul brought. I told her I didn't want it and was going to throw it all out and buy me some new stuff but she told me not too.

"So just so you know not trying to kick you when your down but my dad saw Erik the other day" she said and I looked at her and nodded. "He said that he was looking different not sad but just different that he didn't really talk to him much not like he talked that much anyway, but that he was more silent then anything, like a lost puppy."

"Oh yea hmmph, so wanna go get something to eat?" I asked I don't wanna act like I didn't care cause I did but I can't with Erik news right now.

"Yes big mama let's go get yall something to eat." she said. 2 months later me and Meg,Judi finally talked and Judi told me she was sorry for what happen that she shouldn't have did it that she didn't mean to hurt me. I told her it was okay that I didn't wanna be in a relationship with Raoul that.

Today I was at Raoul's house he was having a cook out just for the fun of it, and I got up going to the bathroom, there was a few people here, mainly from the opera house. I went to the bathroom to relieve myself, but before I sat down on the toilet, I felt a hard cramp. I grabbed the underside of my belly and rubbed it. But then I felt it again. What the hell? Shit that hurt! I got up and cleaned up, I washed my hands then grabbed ahold of the sink before I felt a gush of liquid pour out from underneath my dress. Holy fucking shit! I stared down frantically at the water running down my legs.

"Oh, God...," I whispered, as I slowly opened the bathroom door. "Meg, MEG I need to go to the hospital."

Meg came around the corner, "Hey, what did you—oh my God!" She rushed over to me and called for Judi. Raoul came running grabbing his keys. The three of them helped me into the back seat. And we was off to the hospital, the whole ride there I cried, and cried this hurt so bad. We finally reached the hospital I was checked in and took right to a room. The nurses came in to examine and prep me I wasn't at all ready for this, and threw the tears I wanted Erik here to hold my hand to be there for me.

Once it was time to push I thought I was being ripped into 2, it was the fucking worst I cursed out Raoul,Meg everyone.

"Christine, we need you to breathe and push, okay?" the doctor said.

"I can't, I can't,please please" I yelled back. "It hurts too much, fuck motherfucker!"

"Squeeze my hand," Raoul suggested.

"Fuck your hand asshole" I screamed

"Yes, you can. breath for me and push he'll be here," the doctor calmly responded. I pushed harder and harder... Harder then I ever have in my life. After 4 or 5 hours of pushing. The final push.

"That's it, he's here," the doctor said I looked and saw him my baby. Matthias. I could see his little pale arms flailing as he cried. They brought him to me after the cleaned him up I looked him over he is a beautiful baby, his eyes OH GOD his eyes are beautiful just like Erik's eyes, he looked just like Erik as if he spit him out instead of were no other words to describe him .

"I love you mommy's baby," I whispered to him, kissing him for the first that night, I woke up in the hospital bed. I glanced around the room and no one was in here with me I looked in the little crib where Matthias was but I didn't see him, I was getting ready to panic but stopped when I saw a figure move from the side.

"Erik" I whispered.

_**ERIK**_

I stood there listening to my sweet one scream and crying I wanted so bad to walk in there and help her and calm her down and let her know it's alright but I didn't. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing me after all these months, I saw her looking pregnant and beautiful at the opera house helping out with the other woman. She came to my box a few times and her friend Meg came to the box cursing and fussing at me about not being there, I didn't care about what she had to say. I was glad to get the ultra sound Christine left me, I held on to it carried it around with me, my only picture of my son.

When she went into labor I was there watching as she laughed and talked at Raoul's party. And now here I am waiting in the hospital for that moment to meet my son, to see my sweet one my sweet Christine. I waited then being me caused a little miss leading so I could clear out the room and spend time alone with them. I walked into the room there they both was my sweet Christine sleeping. I stood there just looking at them when my son Matthias started to fuss a little. I walked to him looking down at him, I picked him up unsure on how I should hold him. I questioned if I was holding him right,my arms feeling like steel bands, although my son felt surprisingly light.

I finally took a breath and relaxed. I gently pulled Matthias away from my chest, so I could get a good look at him. My eyes roamed over every inch of my son's tiny fragile body. From his dark hair, to his cute nose, tiny feet and even his fingernails. Everything about my son was perfect. I did look at his face more than anything he wasn't like me his face was smooth, no scare on his perfect face, he wiggled a little and started to fuss alittle.

"Shhh little one" I whisper Funny, I had just met him less than a few minutes ago, and already I knew in an instant without thought that I would give up everything I had, including my life, for my son. That was the truest statement I'd thought in a long time. I gently rubbed Matthias's forehead and his soft, full cheeks. I lightly tapped his nose and then I bent down to kiss him. He then surprised me suddenly waking, staring up at me. He gave a small yawn and continued to stare. He had colorless eyes like mine. We stared at each other for a few short minutes when I heard Christine move in the bed and I looked at her then started to move closer to the bed.

"Erik" Christine whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**_CHRISTINE_**

_I couldn't believe it was I seeing what I thought I was seeing. It was Erik he was here holding my son my son I wanted to hug him slap him kick his masked ass but right now all I wanted was my baby._

_"__Erik?" I asked as he came to me._

_"__My sweet one you did great having him, I was here listening and waiting." He said _

_"__Give me my baby" I said Looking at Matthias who was back to sleeping in Erik's arms, all I wanted was my son back. I didn't know what Erik was going to do. All I wanted was my son in my arms._

_"__Your baby my sweet one our son" he said moving closer to me and I watched him as he kissed him and sat down on the bed, still not giving me my son MY SON!_

_"__Just give me my son please or I'll call the nurse on you" I said_

_"__The nurse I made sure they was and will be busy so I will have time with my family" he said and if he wasn't holding my son I would have slapped the shit out of him._

_"__Family? FAMILY no we are not that you've hurt my feelings, you've broken my heart. I gave you my time my love, I gave you my trust but you left me and my child." I said trying not to get loud so my son won't get scared._

_"__Christine I" he said but was cut off._

_"__A stiff apology is a second insult" I said and he looked at me studying my face I was not going for his bullshit. "You walked out on us not the other way around and I'm supposed to be glad that you're here? That you heard me have him am I supposed to leap in to your motherfucking arms and tell you I love you no fuck no" I said _

_"__Christine you and your filthy mouth please not in front of our son" he said in a very calm voice._

_"__Fuck that you don't with our son bullshit he's mine your ass punked out and left and ran away like a bitch cause you didn't wanna be a father or know how to be a father.. That's fucking stupid!" I said _

_"__I'm sorry that this hurt you me leaving wasn't to hurt you or our child" he said _

_"__This is not the only time you hurt me, you lied to me. The truth may hurt for a little while but a lie hurts forever" I said _

_"__How much I missed, simply because I was afraid of it." He said looking at me then at Matthias._

_"__At the end of the day, let there be no excuses, no explanations, no regrets." I said and reached for Matthias and he kissed him again and gave him to me._

_'__Waaan Waaan" Matthias cried and I rocked him and shushed him but it wasn't really working._

_"__Shush little one be nice to your mother" he said but it was a low whisper and it calmed him down._

_"__Thank you" I said as I check to see if he was wet so I changed him then I feed him the whole time Erik was watching. I rocked him right back to sleep, then I laid him down and Erik didn't say anything he just watched._

_"__Christine I..Erik…No I" he said I shook my head he looked at me lost._

_"__I'm too tired please visit with Matthias" I said laying back down pulling the cover over me I watched Erik for as long as I could before I fell asleep. Hours later when I woke up Erik was gone and Matthias was still here safe. _

_I was in the hospital for 3 day which wasn't bad, but once I got home with a new born baby it was totally different. A month went by and I was home alone with a baby. That's some scary shit I must say I just wish there was more help. I spent some nights holding Matty and thinking to myself. Dare I say I miss him? I do. I miss him. I still see him in my dreams. They are nightmares mostly, but nightmares tinged with love. I still cannot understand how he could abandon me US so unceremoniously, without any sort of real goodbye. That pain is like an axe that chops at my heart. _

_Raoul and Judi, Meg and Carlotta even came to help as much as they could but most nights it was me and Matty here alone and he wouldn't sleep when I wanted him too, or when I needed to sleep it was crazy today we was dressed and I was taking him on a little trip I packed so much shit for him you would have thought we was going on a trip. I had call this nice lady named Debbie I met her when I was pregnant and she told me she was a nanny and anytime I needed a break that I could bring him to her. Some nights I almost called her but I didn't._

_"__Are you ready Matty we are going on a little trip out of the house let's go have some fun." I said he just looked at me, I grabbed his stuff and left the house._

**_ERIK_**

_I was in my music room where I spent most nights, weeks. I went to the opera house making sure they remember who's the one in charge. I didn't see Christine or Matthias I know I should have but I didn't I thought it will be better if I stayed away until she was ready for to see him._

_I know this is not smart of me as a man but it was the only thing I had to go on was for her to let me know when she was ready. I kept myself busy and when Andre came around he wanted to tell me things that Carlotta told him I didn't want to hear of it. Not cause I didn't care because if I heard too much I would go right to Christine and take her and our son right back her with me, I didn't want to do that, well not again to her._

_"__Andre you can leave now" I said as we were in the livingroom. He was here and was being very annoying to me at the moment._

_"'__Erik if you would listen to reason, that person you was then and the person you was with her and the person you are now are 3 different people" Andre said _

_"__Life is a succession of lessons which must be lived to be understood." I said Andre looked at me while I glared at him. "My past has not defined me, destroyed me, deterred me, or defeated me; it has only strengthened me."_

_""__Frustration and Love can't exist in the same place at the same time, so get real and start doing what you would rather be doing in life. Love your life. All of it. Even the heavy shit that happened to you when you were 8. All of it was and IS perfect." Andre said and I wasn't pleased that he would say that to me my childhood was not a happy one but I don't need him tell me so I LIVED IT!_

_"__Going back to something is harder than you think._ _Love demands everything, they say, but my love demands only this: that no matter what happens or how long it takes, she`ll keep faith in me, she`ll remember who we are, and she`ll never feel despair and I have failed with that I Erik am no better than my own father. Andre it's time for you to go" I said getting up opening the door. "And if you fall victim to one of my traps you shall stay there till the next morning." I said and he walked out and looked at me._

_"__You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters? She's not perfect—you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if she can make you laugh, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto her and give her the most you can. She may not be thinking about you every second of the day, but she will give you a part of her that she knows you can break—her heart. So don't hurt her, don't change her, don't analyze and don't expect more than she can give. Smile when she makes you happy, let her know when she makes you mad, and miss her when she's not there." Andre said and left. I walked to my music room and started to work on some sheet music. I was in here for about 2 or 3 hours when my ears picked up on something._

_I heard a small sound that wasn't familiar with my ears. I got up and exited the room walking out to my living room knowing whoever was bold enough to break in here would not leave alive. I walked into the livingroom and what I saw stopped me in my tracks._

_"__Christine?" I asked she looked up at from the stroller to look at me._

_"__Hello Erik" she said and gave me a small smile. "I hope you don't mind me being here, I wanted to show him his other home, his eyes glow in the dark like yours do when we was walking in the tunnel." _

_"__They do?" I asked_

_"__Yes he didn't seem to mind the dark like I do" she said and she leaned down and fixed his blanket. "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" she walked out of the livingroom going down the hall, I notice she went the way to my room. I stood there for a minute, then I walked to my son when I heard him fuss._

_"__Hello there little one" I said he looked up at me and I removed my mask he had no reaction so I picked him up holding him now in my arms he was a lot heavier than before and he then grabbed at my nose, I smiled the feeling. "Would you like to see the music room?" I walked out of the living room and down to the music room where I walked around showing him different things. "Anyone catch your eye little one? No nothing maybe you will play them all but let's start with the piano one of my favorites" I sat down and held him on my lap he gripped my thumb and I smiled again as I played with one hand rocking him and singing softly. _

_After a while I stop singing and playing and looked down and my son was sleep head leaning back on my arm eyes closed. I smiled at the sight I didn't know I could put him to sleep like this. Then I noticed we wasn't alone, I looked at the door and saw Christine smiling at us._

_"__Christine" I said she waved me off and I stood up slowly holding him and I walked to her._

_"__We should lay him down, your room" she said we walked to my room but I stopped her._

_"__I want to show you something" I said and walked us to the room next to mine and opened it and we walked in._

_"__Erik" she said as she walked in more looking around the room. I had changed this empty room to a baby room everything you could think of was in here._

_"__I didn't know what he would need so I brought everything I saw the room on the other side of the house has more things in it too" I said _

_"__I see this is amazing we can lay him down in here" she said and I walked to the crib and laid him down she watched me as I put the cover over him, leaning down I kissed his temple. And we left the room._

_"__Will he be alright in there alone?" I asked standing by the door._

_"__Yes he'll be fine come on I wanna talk to you.' She said and I followed her to the livingroom where we sat on the couch._

_"__Christine I wanna say" I said but stopped when she raised her hand._

_"__I want to say this It's been hell with him alone this passed month I barely get any sleep, and it's hard doing for him alone I didn't make him alone so I shouldn't be doing all this alone you understand what I'm say?" she asked _

_"__Yes I do" I said feeling bad that my sweet one struggled with our son._

_"__Erik for those months carrying him I hated you and I wish I never met you but then I knew I wouldn't have him that beautiful little boy your son my son. But then I noticed it's so hard to love someone who looks like someone you hate. I hate you then as the days came and went I knew how I felt and it wasn't hating you… I grew up with parents who loved me and raised me. But you didn't your father wasn't there your mother was mean and she created a monster someone pushed off by the world. And then I understood it was in your DNA that you was like this. I don't hate you anymore I hate them both of them, for what they did to you." She said _

_"__I hate them too Christine" I said and she touched my hand, and I looked at her hand on my how I missed her touch. "I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am monster with monster thoughts and I've led a monster life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough.. And I hurt you which hurt me too"_

_"__Whatever happens in your life, no matter how troubling things might seem, do not enter the neighborhood of despair. Even when all doors remain closed, God will open up a new path only for you. Be thankful! It is easy to be thankful when all is well. A Sufi is thankful not only for what he has been given but also for all that has been denied."_

_"__Christine" I said _

_"__No let me finish Raoul asked me why was with you even when I had chances to get away from you and how could I be with someone who the called a ghost a monster I told him he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and it's not about his face, but the life force I can see in him. It's the smile and the pure promise of everything he has to offer. Like he's saying, 'Here I am world, are you ready for so much passion and beauty and goodness and love and every other word that should be in the dictionary under the word life?' How great he is and how he's the one who makes me smile from the inside out"_

_"__You couldn't erase the past. You couldn't even change it. But sometimes life offered you the opportunity to put it right." I said she then touched my face._

_"__Renew, release, let go. Yesterday's gone. There's nothing you can do to bring it back. You can't 'should've' done something. You can only DO something. Renew yourself. Release that attachment. Today is a new day!" she said _

_"__Today is a new day" I whispered_

_"__Erik I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to make a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your cologne on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

_ "__I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." I said and she smiled at me I saw her tears start to fall and I wiped them away with my thumb. "I love you" She nodded and was about to say something else, until I began kissing her. Her lips were warm and already all kinds of impure thoughts raced through me, and no doubt into her. Her breath was sweet, by taste and smell, from the gum she had been chewing. I slid my hands down to her backside, up and under, and lifted her. She squeaked in joking manner when I picked her up unexpectedly. We both giggled. I stood up with her in my arms and walked us to the bedroom. _

_Laying her on the bed, I kept my hold on her, and took my shirt off. I was a little chilly at first, but when she pulled me down onto her, the warmth was inviting and comfortable. I knew what she wanted. It is what all of us really want from our lover, and she was no different. I kissed her, starting from between her breasts, and moving slowly down her body an inch at a time. _

_The closer I got to her pleasure spot, her anticipation and impatience increased. Slow and steady, I reached the top of her panties. She let out a quiet moan as I stroke the outside of her panties with the back of my hand. I kissed and licked all around her pussy, anywhere and everywhere except for there. I spread her bare thighs open just a bit, enough room to rub the inside of one thigh while licking the other. Her moan grew in length so much that it really became a pleasure and tension filled groan. I licked the outside of her panties, and she was looking all crazy, she was losing herself in the moment. The more I waited and teased, the more impatient she became._

_"Come on already," she beckoned "please Christian! Please just lick me there already! You're driving me insane!" I slid her white panties off and threw them to the ground next to the bed. Now, she was geared up even more. I wasted no time going to her pussy and, seeing she was wet, it didn't take much tongue work to get her going again. As I curled up my tongue, I slid it in and out of her, repeatedly, stroke after stroke. _

_Then I did the unthinkable, I put two fingers inside her while giving her head at the same time. I went inside her with them, and motioned them back and forth in a "come hither" manner. Yup, her g-spot. Once I started hitting her g-spot with consistency, she was squealing like you wouldn't believe. She was just about to cum; I could see it. So, I immediately pulled out and stopped everything._

_Cupping and licking her sweet pussy until she came. Instead of being loud, she was rather silent. Her body explained everything though. Twisting violently and holding her breath in as she jerked and swerved in the bed, just like when you stretch in bed after waking up. Only this was much more intense. I could feel her go. I could taste it, smell it, and hear it. That lasted about 20 full seconds, a virtual marathon in orgasm terms. I loved her, so it was just as important to me that she enjoy her experience as much as I do. I knew I had achieved my goal. She was smiling and groaning, and then she turned me over onto my back. _

_"Now it's your turn baby," she proposed. Of course, I didn't mind whatever my sweet Christine wants._

_She had me in her mouth quickly I wouldn't say I didn't like it she only did it once maybe twice but I felt like her doing this was so wrong but she didn't. Her tongue and saliva were warm. Every time she caressed the head, I would twitch with excitement. She went up and down my member, kissing, licking, and nibbling the most sensitive areas. She was so into giving me pleasure. That kind of connection can be gotten no other way. Gradually, she sped up her up and down motion, and right as I told her, _

_"I'm going to cum, stop stop!" I groaned she stopped. She did this over, and over, and over, and over again._

_I told her to stop and get on top of me. I was ready. She did just that. Once she was on top, she licked her hand and massaged me with it. I felt every skin cell come alive down there. My God, what could be better than this? She rubbed the tip of me along the outside of her pussy. Eventually, I was in her, and she was slowly rocking back and forth. _

_"Talk to me," she said "tell me you miss me as much as I missed you baby. Tell me, please."_

_I obliged. "I missed you so much so damn much my Christine Erik missed you. Faster, faster!"_

_"Okay, I'll do it, I'll do it, I am, oh my God, here it comes again, oh my G..." she yelled as I reached the falling off point with her. Finally, we held on to each other as we came I exploded inside of her. All the tension, and all the delays made my cum hotter than it ever was as I filled her. She felt that too, and loved it. We kissed and rested in our final position for 30 minutes. _

_"I love you I'll never hurt you or leave or my son again, I'll protect you both with my life!" I said she lean to my face and kissed me fingers softly touching my face. _

_"__I believe you, I love you too Erik please don't hurt me again… Can we do it again before he wakes up?" she asked I felt myself come alive again. "I take that as a yes" she giggled hugging me tight_


End file.
